Vindicated
by TheFoundersFour
Summary: Tortured for weeks and set up for murder and sent to Azkaban, Harry is freed and sets forth to vindicate his name and seek revenge on his so called former allies. warning contains slash, mention of non con, HPSS, LMRL, AM/NT
1. arrested

Harry felt his entire body cringe in pain as he was forced through another apparation. After three weeks of being a prisoner of the death eaters and being under constant cruciatus curses, Harry's body shook in pain with even the slightest move. The breath rattled in his body. He knew he should have been happy to have seen the sky again over head but some how he knew the end was coming.

Harry watched her coming towards him. Betrayed by someone who he had thought of as a sister. Ginny Weasley, death eater, traitor.

He remembered that night when she had asked him to meet her on the grounds. He had been surprised; she had not spoken to him since she learned he was gay. He had not revealed to anyone the identity of his lover. He should have known something was up but he had trusted her. After all she was a Weasley, his family.

He had been caught by death eaters and taken to Riddle manor. He had suffered beatings and hexes, his body raped over and over by both males and females. The worst had been Ginny.

She walked over to him now. "Oh Harry, make it easy on yourself and stop fighting."

Harry looked at her and saw the madness in her eyes he had only though to see in Bellatrix before. "Never."

"Still have your hopes that the order of the phoenix will save you?" She laughed.

No. Harry knew they wouldn't come. Sirius dead and Remus gone under cover on the continent to try and win some werewolves over, Harry knew he could not count on them. Maybe Moody and Tonks, but not the rest. Dumbledore, the manipulative bastard would see to that.

But he had hope. He desperately had clung to it. Where were they? The two men he knew he could count on for anything. They should have been among the death eaters, spies, to protect him. Had Voldemort found out and killed them.

Ginny smiled. "You think you're such a smart one don't you. Think we wouldn't find out. Didn't think you never cried his name out when we tortured you."

Harry shuttered. No, he couldn't have, could he. "I don't know what you're babbling on about."

"Severus Snape."

Harry tried to calm himself. "What would I want with that bastard?"

"Going to pretend he's not your lover? We'll see about that." Ginny laughed.

Two more death eaters appeared and propped up between them was the limp form of a man who looked unconscious if not dead. Harry knew without seeing his face that it was Severus. No. He had betrayed his lover. Or had he?

Ginny went over to him. "Maybe if I start cutting off body parts you might remember who he is."

Harry shook his head. "My old professor."

Ginny used a slashing charm and sliced a huge cut across Severus' chest. The body twitched in pain. Severus was ennerviated and Harry's eyes met his mate's eyes, the pain in his eyes was reflected in his lover's.

"_Thank God you're alive harry" Severus reached out to him._

"_Are you okay Sev?"_

"_Yes. Hold on Harry help is coming. Please just hold on. Don't give in to them."_

"_As long as you are with me."_

Their mental bond was cut off when Severus screamed in pain as he was slice open along the arm this time. Harry tried as hard as he could to listen to what his lover had said and not let on that they were involved but he was losing control.

Suddenly he heard pops and saw a number of people apparating into the field. Aurors and members of the order. Harry took cover. He had no wand any more. He could do nothing to protect himself. Severus was let to fall into a heap on the grass as Ginny disappeared. The concubine of the dark lord had been given a portkey which allowed her to escape even with the anti apparition wards set up by the aurors.

In the midst of all of the fighting Harry saw Severus being taken by a form in death eater robes.

"_Severus"_

"_Don't panic Harry. It's Lucius. He's come to rescue us."_

"_Thank Merlin."_

"_Lucius tells me to tell you to just hang on. Someone will be grabbing you in a moment."_

Harry watched as Lucius used his own hidden portkey to take Severus away but before his own rescue came he was grabbed by the back of the neck and drawn to his feet. He was not looking at a Death eater though; he had been brought face to face with an auror. Kingsley Shacklebot to be precise.

"Harry Potter you are under arrest for death eater activity, torture and murder." The man barked.

Harry blanched. "I haven't done anything. I've been a prisoner for three weeks."

Shacklebot sneered. "Your wand has been traced to murders of three muggles and two wizards in the past few weeks and now we have found you at a meeting."

His wand. Stolen. Voldemort was able to use it because it was a twin to his own. Voldemort had been out using his wand to commit crimes while he was being tortured and his so called allied thought he was to blame.

"I want to see Moody. Moody will believe me." Harry pleaded as he felt the manacles put on.

Shacklebot laughed. "Moody's been given the boot. Last I heard he was in France." He turned to the other aurors. "Take him to Azkaban."

"No. I get a trial. You can't just throw me away." Harry demanded.

"New laws were put in a few days ago. Any death eater gets prison without a trial." Shacklebot laughed.

Harry felt his entire body was going to be ripped in two as once again he was forced to suffer apparation. As he was dragged off to Azkaban to be locked away for life, his last thoughts were.

_Where are you Severus? _


	2. desperation

Severus woke up in a cold sweat in a strange bed. He had no idea where he was or how long he had been out for. His body ached from head to toe and he could feel bandages about his ribs as well as his head.

"Harry" He thought in panic and sat up but the pain in his ribs forced him down again.

"Severus you need to calm down." A silky voice came and he turned to see Lucius and Remus walk into the room.

Lucius, of course. He had rescued Severus from the death eaters. Lucius was thought dead by most of the light side and a traitor by the dark. He and his son had come to Romania after Narcissa had been killed. They had been joined last year by Lucius' new lover, Remus Lupin.

"Where is he?" Severus demanded. He remembered seeing Harry fighting to stay conscious as the aurors had arrived, before he had passed out.

Remus shook his head. "We didn't get to him in time."

Severus screamed. "No. He can't be dead."

Lucius shook his head. "No but not much better. He was arrested by the aurors and taken to Azkaban."

"Prison? How long have I been out? Surely no trial could have happened that quickly?"

Remus shook his head. "New laws Severus. No death eaters get a trial, sent straight to prison."

"And with Moody and Tonks both in exile here on the continent, Harry has no allies on that side any more." Lucius reminded him.

It had come out to certain people over a year ago that Dumbledore had been allies with Voldemort for years and they had a falling out. Dumbledore was not trying to bring down Voldemort for the light but to claim his spot as the dark lord. Harry found the only allies he had in the order wound up dead, some by death eater attacks and others by odd accidents, or exiled in the case of Moody, Tonks, and Remus. Severus was too valuable as a double agent to do away with.

Lucius looked at Severus "We told that boy he should have come here sooner. It was getting to dangerous in Britain for him."

Remus nodded. "Even after a year of being a member of our group he still has a hard time believing some of this."

Severus shook his head. "When he finds out whom some of the people who have been killed with his wand are, he'll rethink that."

It was Voldemort who had used his wand but Dumbledore had fed him the information through a member of the order who he knew to be a spy for the dark lord. He made sure that the two muggles killed had been Mr and Mrs Granger, and Hermione had been killed as well.

Severus was desperate to get out of bed when he heard he had been out for a week. "You need to get rest Severus." Remus told him.

Lucius nodded. "You aren't going to be any good to the boy if you die."

Severus still struggled until he was forced to take a sleeping drought. He eventually fell back to sleep. They knew they would have to keep doing it until he was healed enough. Severus was no good to Harry if he died from his own injuries which were quite extensive.

0000000000000000000000

Two days later when Severus was permitted to wake for his injuries were healed he was livid. "How are we going to rescue my mate?" He demanded.

Lucius shook his head. "We're not sure. We need time to think Severus."

Severus threw his best friend a look that could have sent shivers up any back. "If it was Remus who was in prison and injured would you be so calm?"

Lucius looked over at his newly bonded husband and shook his head. "No, I wouldn't."

Remus came over and sat down next to them. "Sirius escaped, it is possible that Harry can too."

Severus snarled. "Sirius was able to escape because he could transform into his bloody animagus form and slip through the bars."

"Harry is an animagi. They don't know so they won't put up any special wards on his cell." Remus reminded him.

"Yes, but Harry needs to be able to control his magic to do that. He was more wounded then I and he will not have received any care. Even if he can heal on his own it would take months and he may have gone mad by then." Severus reminded them.

Lucius thought. "If animagi can break out, it is possible we might be able to break in as well. It is worth a shot."

Severus wasn't sure. "Even if you can go into his cell, how are you going to get Harry out of there?"

"You can brew us an animagi brew. Make it stronger. Make it so Harry stays in his form for more then a few moments." Remus suggested.

The potion was brewed for people who wanted to study to become animagi to know what shape they would take. Harry had come to Severus to have him brew it. He had been reluctant for his lover had only been fifteen at the time and he didn't want to cause that kind of pain to Harry. He could still remember Harry in the form of his beautiful tawny owl form.

"Okay say you get him out. You can't fly him back to Romania in his injured form and apparation would be too dangerous." Severus pointed out.

"No but we do have some allies left in Britain and I know of a place not far from Aazkaban under the fidelius charm, that we can use." Lucius said.

The plan seemed so ridiculous that some how it seemed like it might just work. They would take a few days before they could put it into action. Lucius in his eagle owl form and Draco as a hawk would fetch Harry. Severus was too injured still and Remus was not an animagi. They'd wait at their hiding spot. Once Harry was recovered enough to apparate without killing him, they'd bring him back to the continent where he'd be safe.

00000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been in prison in a cell barely large enough for him to lie down in, for over a week or so he thought. It was hard to keep track of time even with the window that showed him the passing of day and night. His memories of being beaten and raped were barely bothering him as the pain was far worse. He was not sure he would live long enough for the dementors to drive him insane.

He had to hold on he told himself. He had to wait. Severus would come for him. He would rescue him.

"That's if he is still alive." Harry grumbled.

Harry shook his head. Stop thinking about that. He'd know if his mate was dead. They had been able to sense each other's thoughts since the first time they had made love over a year ago now. When they were bonded as they planned on doing this summer, that link would be even stronger between them.

"He'll come for you."

Stop being so foolish. No one ever got in here or out. Well no one but Sirius. But he was padfoot. Harry tried to think about his owl form but he knew he was in no shape to try. If he tried and could not concentrate he could be stuck between the two forms. If he was still sane when he healed perhaps then he could try.

He remembered what Shacklebot had said, muggles and a witch killed, he had said at the battlefield but his words echoed in Harry's head, the ones said before the door had been slammed shut.

_How could you Harry? She was your friend?" Shacklebot had screamed._

_Harry had shaken. "Who? Who was my friend?"_

"_The one you killed of course and her parents. Hermione Granger." Shacklebot had snarled and the slammed the door in Harry's face._

Hermione. Hermione his best friend since first year. The only one who had accepted his relationship with Severus when it came out. One of the only ones who remained loyal to him when the order started to doubt him. With Remus and Moody and Tonks gone, and Neville in hiding, his friends were few. Even Luna and her dad had ended up moving to France as they had made to many enemies writing stories on his behalf.

He had sobbed for his best friend for days. When the tears had stopped he had sworn revenge for her, for all of those who had died. His parents of course, Sirius, Hermione, Percy Weasley, Seamus Finnegan, and so many others. Even Hagrid. The remaining Weasleys were split. Molly, Arthur, Ron, Ginny and Bill were still loyal members of the order. The twins had gone underground with their shop making weapons for the light and aiding Harry, and Charlie was with them in Romania.

"Severus please come." Was the only thing he said for the past few days now. His one last hope.


	3. preparation

So the plan started to take shape. They called all of their allies in from the country side to get as much help as they could. They knew the biggest obstacle right now would be just getting into England. Once his injuries were healed, Harry could use his animagi form and they could leave that way.

Severus walked into the dinning room, the first trip out of his bed since arriving and looked at those gathered. "So everyone was able to make it."

Moody who was sitting next to Tonks across the table nodded. "We couldn't just sit by and allow Harry to rot away in that prison."

Tonks added. "With Shacklebot in power, I'm not certain Harry wouldn't have been beaten further before he even got into a prison cell."

Severus sighed and sunk into a chair. "If there is one saving grace to him being in there, is seems to be all he has to worry of is the dementors."

He was desperate to free his mate. Lucius and Remus had been working tirelessly it seemed as they had summoned every last ally on the continent they had. Tonks and Moody, Fleure Delacaur and her older brother, Charlie and George Weasley, Luna and Xeno Lovegood, and even Neville.

Fleur and Bill had fallen out over her suspicions on Dumbledore and she returned to France. She had been quick to join. "Do we have a plan?"

George was a bit of a surprise. He and Fred usually were in Britain running the underground side of their group. "Fred is ready to receive you guys."

Severus looked at the younger Weasley. "Receive us?"

George handed over what looked like a service platter. "It is one of our newest creations, an untraceable portkey."

Moody confirmed. "We had them tested when we were all still in the ministry. The ministry wasn't able to detect their use or signatures."

Severus took the tray in his hand. "And this is magiced to take us where?"

"To Briarcreek cottage of course." Lucius said. It had been the safe house that had been chosen for them to bring Harry to.

Remus nodded. "It will bring those of us going there, and when Harry is well enough to travel again, bring us back here as well."

Neville who had recently joined Luna on the continent, his gran still in Britain finally spoke up. "I still don't understand how this is going to work."

Lucius explained how they would give Harry the potion and then he and Draco would help fly him out of the prison. Their eagle forms were small enough and common enough site out there that no human might think to notice and dementors did not sense animals, or barely.

Luna seemed a bit sceptical. "It might take more then two of you, especially if he is as hurt as you say."

Lucius hated to but he agreed. "Unfortunately we are limited in the number of us who can transform."

That made Luna smile. "Harry tried to teach us. Neville never got it but I am able to transform into a sky lark."

Draco seemed impressed at the news but he shook his head. "A lark is not very big, I'm not sure it's worth the risk to you."

Luna wasn't put off that easy. "I have healer training remember, slight but more then either of you. I can also be a calming presence to Harry."

Severus knew Luna and Harry were close and he hated to admit it but she had a point. "It would be good in case the animagi potion is really bad on him."

It was decided that Severus, Remus, Lucius, Draco and Luna would head to Briarcreek cottage the day after the next. They would wait until the night of the new moon and then the three animagi would fly off to the prison. Harry would be given the potion. Luna would have others with her in case Harry needed something for the pain and then they would between them, fly his form back to the cottage.

"We'll make sure the home front crew keeps an eye on the cottage, even if under the Fidelius charm. We want you guys safe." Tonks said.

Moody nodded. "Charlie will stay here at the manor while you're gone and make sure that you're work is done while away."

Charlie nodded. "Rodger will be joining me in a few days." He was referring to his husband of two years and his partner in their new little order.

The others would keep an ear out for news. If things went wrong in Britain Fleur would return with her brother and sister as they had not cut all ties, and were the few not in permanent exile from the country. The twins and the underground would make it possible if any of the others had to come as well but they hoped it would not be necessary. The more members they brought the more attention they were likely to draw from Voldemort and even Dumbledore as well.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus felt like his entire body was being tortured again when he felt the pull of the portkey and when they reappeared in the four bedroom highland cottage known as Briarcreek, he almost collapsed. He would have but for the steady arms of Lucius coming out to hold him. They got him over to the couch.

"I told you that you should have remained in Romania." Lucius admonished him.

Severus looked over at Remus and back at his friend. "And I told you I would not be left behind while my mate was rotting in a prison cell."

Remus placed a hand on his husband's arm. "You know we'd do the same for each other. Severus has every right to be here. Harry will need him."

They were interrupted by a voice from the door. "So you have finally arrived have you?"

Severus was shocked to see Minerva standing there. "What are you doing here?"

He had pulled his wand for Minerva had been one of the most loyal supporters of the headmaster all of these years. There had been rumours that they were even married or had been in a relationship for years.

The woman smiled. "Going to attack me in my own home Severus. Your manners are becoming worse I must say."

Severus gaped. "Your home?"

She nodded. "Briarcreek cottage is on the property of McGonagall castle, my family estate. I have permitted its use for your little adventure."

Severus was still struggling with this. "You, but you're a supporter of Albus?"

She shook her head. "I was for years until I learned he was working with Voldemort, and even Grindewald before. I have long been a spy for your side."

Severus understood her secrecy. Anyone in the order who had even spoken their mind even if they hadn't been against Dumbledore had wound up dead or exiled, so it made sense for Minerva to play it close to home. He knew a few of the other teachers had been loyal to the cause, though Filius was now in the underground and Trewlaney was able to keep safe because no one took her seriously.

Minerva came and took a seat in a chair across from him. "I'm here to offer any support to get your mate back, Severus. My home is your home."

He and Minerva had always had a cool relationship before but he found himself eternally grateful to the woman. "I hope you don't put yourself at risk helping."

Minverva shook her head. "I often come here on weekends to the castle even in the school year. Dumbledore will not suspect anything out of the ordinary."

Once he had recovered his strength from the travel he had Minerva lead him down to a room that had been turned into a make shift potions lab for him from a former storage room. She had got all of the supplies he would need for the animagi potion.

He noticed some medicine bottles already. Minerva smiled. "Gifts from Poppy. She sends her regards to Harry."

Again Severus found himself surprised by how many people were in their group that he was not aware of but was grateful for the potions Poppy had sent would have taken to much time for Severus to brew. The faster he was done brewing the required potions, the sooner he could have them take off to retrieve his mate. He set to work on the all important animagi brew.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the evening of the new moon the group who was to go were being prepped and briefed on the plans, in the sitting room of the small cottage. Both Remus and Severus were both anxious for they were worried about not only their mates but the others as well.

Luna was outfitted with a bag with the potions, small enough so that in her bird form it would still cling to her and not affect her flying. She would unshrink it when they got to the cell.

Minerva looked at Luna worried. "Are you sure about this Miss Lovegood? This is far more dangerous then writing for your father's paper?"

Luna smiled. "Have you seen some of the people that came after us?" and then added. "Harry is my dearest friend. I'll do anything to get him from there."

Remus was close to his husband. "Please take care of yourself. I want my cub back but I don't want to lose my husband or my new stepson either."

Draco and Lucius both hugged him tightly and assured him they'd be back. Draco smiled. "I promise to bring my dad back in one piece."

Lucius smiled at Severus trying to be reassuring. "And we'll bring yours back to us as well."

Severus collapsed on the couch as he watched the three birds took off and offered a prayer up to Merlin and any possible Gods who might be listening to watch over them and to bring his mate as well as those three back to them safely.

He noticed Remus sitting on the couch and a worried look on his face, a hand on his belly. "Remus, are you pregnant?"

Remus nodded. "I haven't old Lucius. I didn't want his mind on anything else other then this mission."

Severus went to sit by his friend's husband. "Both our mates will be back with us soon. And Harry and Lucius will both be thrilled to hear your news."

Remus tried to find hope in what he said but neither man was convinced of the words. They sat there together, with Minerva across the room, anxiously waiting for the others to return with Harry. A room had prepared as an infirmary for Harry, the potions stocked and everything else they could possibly do. Now all they could do was wait and pray that the mission worked and Harry could be rescued.


	4. sacrifice

The three birds approached the great prison. It was a new moon so there was no light but as they were birds of prey they had no problem seeing in the dark. Thanks to intelligence from the inside they knew of which cell to find Harry. Taking it low across the water until they reached the prison as not to draw to much attention, they skimmed the surface and then flew towards the cell.

The lark went alone at first. They could not risk too many of them in the cell to alert the dementor. They needed to act fast. Luna landed in the cell and looked at the form in the bed. For a moment she thought they were too late. The body was barely breathing and she could see many bones at the wrong angles.

Luna transformed quickly and ran to his side feeling for a pulse. When she felt it she whispered. "Harry."

Harry opened his eyes but could not focus in the dark and from the pain. "Severus?"

Luna needed to calm him. "No. It's Luna. But I'm getting you out of here. I need you to take some potions for me Harry."

Harry shook his head. "No. Leave Luna. Don't get caught." And he began drifting off.

Luna gently shook him. "Harry we need you just to drink these please and then if you want you can go back to sleep."

Harry opened his mouth slightly and she poured the pain reliever and a calming draught. She took a deep breath before she fed him the animagi potion. She knew the pain reliever had taken effect and hoped it would be enough.

Harry looked at her before he passed out and saw her transforming. "Don't leave me Luna."

Before she changed she said. "Draco and Lucius are on their way. Hold still."

She took off out the window and Draco and Lucius landed in the cell. Lucius transformed into his human self and ran over to Harry. Harry was already slowly starting to transform but Lucius could see the shape the boy was in physically.

"Oh God Harry, why didn't you listen to us sooner and come to Romania?" Lucius asked.

Draco had landed and turned. "Is he going to survive the trip?"

Lucius wanted to say yes but he couldn't lie to his son. "I don't know. I know though no matter what he won't die here."

Draco sighed. "If he dies he should at least die in the arms of his mate."

They watched as Harry slowly transformed into his owl form but even in that form they could see the injuries. They gently bound their legs to each of his so as they transformed and flew, he would be connected with them as best as they could manage. They took one last look at Harry and propping the little tawny owl between them they took off through the bars in the windows.

Their passage had not gone fully unsensed they realized as they could feel dementors starting to swarm from the castle. "We need to move fast." Lucius said.

In their forms both Luna and Draco could understand. Luna nodded at both. "Take him out of here. I'll do my best to distract them."

Neither Draco nor Lucius wanted to leave it to Luna but they were attached to Harry and needed to get him to safety. "Be careful Luna, please."

Luna flew by them and looked at Harry "Keep him safe, and tell him I loved him like my brother."

The other two watched as she took flight towards the dementors and knew with a pang that she had no intention of making it back. The dementors had sensed another presence there even if animal and if they'd track the other three.

Draco wanted to return but Lucius stopped him. "We need to get Harry home. Don't make Luna's sacrifice worthless."

Draco reluctantly agreed. "He'll never forgive us you know for letting her do this."

As they flew away they felt the dementors retreat back into the castle. They knew Luna had made the ultimate sacrifice for her friend and brother that night. They hoped that though the Gods would grant her soul a reprieve for her heroism and allow it to the after life to be with her mother. Only the prone figure of the boy she sacrificed everything for, between them, kept both men going.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was pacing back and forth in the sitting room of the cottage. He should have been sitting Remus kept telling him, because of his wounds, but Severus couldn't sit still. He couldn't relax until he saw his mate back here safely. He needed to know that his other part of his heart was alive and well.

Suddenly he heard Tonks calling from out in the garden. "I see three forms coming this way."

Severus watched in amazement as three birds flew through one of the open window, well two with an unconscious one between and landed in the bedroom which had been set up for Harry.

Severus ran over to the bed as Lucius and Draco transformed into their human selves and cut the ties to Harry. Severus pushed a bottle of potion to Harry's beak and making the owl swallow it, got Harry back to human form. His heart almost dropped as he saw the extent of the injuries.

"He's alive, but barely." Lucius informed him.

Severus had sent for Poppy who arrived a moment after they had. She went to work with every spell she could, mending broken bones, inflating a lung that had been punctured, doing all she could.

Severus watched her. "Is he going to be okay?"

Poppy slowly nodded. "With a lot of healing time he should recover fully. Even with my spells and your potions, it will take a lot of time though."

Severus sat down and held his mate's hand. "We can help him heal. We'll move him to Romania when he can be and he can take as long as needed."

Poppy sadly shook her head. "It will be emotional as well. He seems to have been raped severely as well as target practice for hexes, on top of the physical beatings."

Severus closed his eyes on hearing what his mate had been through. "I'll help you through this Harry, I promise."

When Poppy left he turned to Lucius and Draco. Lucius was in the arms of his husband and he noticed a look on the faces of all three of them that he knew something else had happened. Then he realized something.

"Where's Luna?"

Draco's face went ashen. "She sacrificed herself for the rest of us. The dementors sensed an intruder. There was nothing we could do to save her."

Lucius nodded. "She wanted to help her brother. She asked that we tell him she loved him as a brother and that she didn't regret her choice to die for him."

Severus shook his head in thinking of the brilliant young woman that had died to save his mate. Luna had always been a bit loopy but Severus had noticed her talents in potions and had been the one to encourage her to work with Poppy and learn to be a healer. The bravery she had shown with her father with their paper and supporting Harry had been amazing but this sacrifice was more then any of them could have ever expected.

Remus came and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Luna's sacrifice will not be forgotten in this. She gave you back your mate and my cub. We will honour her life."

Severus nodded. "Someone needs to contact Xeno and let him know of his daughter's passing."

Remus sighed. "Fleur has gone to send word to him. She'll have Charlie speak with him to make sure that he's not alone. First his wife and now his daughter."

The others left Severus alone with his mate for a time. He looked down at Harry and wondered if Harry would ever fully recover mentally from what had been done to him, as well as physically.

"You will." He whispered. "Luna's sacrifice will not be for nothing. You'll live and you'll make her proud. And one day when this is all done and we have a daughter, we will name her Luna."

As Severus spent the night next to his mate and Fleur went back to France to inform Xeno of the loss, Remus sat with his husband and his new son. He was not sure whether to tell them now or wait, that he was expecting a child. The sorrow of the night could perhaps be tempered with the news.


	5. retreat

The morning brought news that word of an intruder at Azkaban had been leaked to the papers. A search of the prison was being made. The high security cells would be checked last as they were the less likely for any to escape from, but they all knew it would only be hours before word of Harry's disappearance, spread.

Severus had not left an unconscious Harry's side since his return. He had finally drifted off and Lucius hated to wake him but he had to. "Severus."

Severus slowly woke up and his eyes darted to his mate's form worried Harry was in trouble but saw him still out. "What is it Lucius?"

Lucius sighed. "Can you come into the sitting room we need to talk?"

Severus would not release his mate's hand but Minerva came in. "I'll stay with Harry until you return. I'll call I promise if he needs you."

Knowing he was healing and the potions would keep Harry out for some time, Severus reluctantly agreed to follow his friend down to the sitting room knowing Severus would not have taken him away from Harry if not necessary.

As he sat down Lucius handed him a copy of the paper. "They'll know Harry is gone, by the end of the day." Lucius said taking a seat next to Remus.

Severus saw the headline. **Intruder Caught and Given Kiss by Dementors at Azkaban: Search in to see if any prisoners were released.**

Severus felt a pang for Luna. "The house is under the fidelius charm, we should be safe enough."

Remus nodded. "But we know we need to get Harry to Romania. The sooner we leave the better. Once they learn he is gone it will be harder."

Lucius agreed. "They'll put more monitoring spells, and there is a chance the portkey we used before would be traceable then. I don't think we have much time."

Severus wasn't sure Harry was ready to move but he knew Harry would be safer in Romania. "I'll prepare him to move but we need to send word to your manor."

"Already done. Charlie and Rodger will be ready for our arrival. We've already sent to Poppy for some more medicines." Remus informed him.

That put Severus at ease for he knew his healing potion stock in Romania would be low. "I'm just grateful he is asleep. This is not going to be easy on him."

They all knew but this was necessary. Even with the Fidelius charm, Briarcreek was too close to Hogwarts and the order. Harry would be safer in Romania where their group moved freely and where he would be able to heal better. Severus was anxious to return there anyways. Romania had become home to most of the group over the past three years when the new group was formed. Britain no longer felt like home.

Remus went with Severus to prepare Harry to leave. They put as many spells as they could as well as the levia corpus spell, to ensure he would not be jostled to bad in transport.

Severus took another bottle. "Help me give this to him."

Remus went to rub Harry's throat to get Harry to swallow it "What are you giving him?"

"Another pain numbing potion. I hate to give him more but the stress of the portkey will be horrible on him." Severus told Remus.

Remus laid a hand on his arm. "He'll be okay. We'll get him home to the manor and in a few days when his wounds are healed enough he can wake, you can help him heal from the memories."

Severus smiled in gratitude for the wolf's support. "Thank you. Lucius is a very lucky man."

Remus smiled. "I'm the lucky one, to have a husband like Lucius and such a wonderful stepson."

Severus looked at the man's belly. "Have you told him yet?"

Remus shook his head. "When we get home I will"

Severus looked at Harry. "We've talked about children. We wanted to wait until the war is over. I just hope we get the chance."

Remus squeezed his shoulder in reassurance and they soon were moving Harry's body back downstairs. Fred had returned to the underground and the foreign members who had come with them had returned home already but George was there with the new portkey for them. He kissed his younger brother on the forehead and asked them to keep him in the loop. He stood back as the portkey activated and they disappeared.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie and Rodger were anxiously pacing in the great hall waiting for the arrival of Harry and the others. Xeno Lovegood was there as well. He had been hit hard by the news and the paper this morning but he wanted to be there for Harry as he knew his daughter would have wanted. He held hope that Luna's soul would be at rest with his late wife's.

The portkey glowed and Severus, the Malfoys and a stretchered Harry arrived. Charlie darted over. "Is he okay?"

Severus looked at his mate. "He does not seem any worse for the trip."

Severus took his mate up to the room that had been prepared for him and got Harry settled into bed. The pain potion had done the trick and though his blood pressure was up a bit, Harry was no worse for the trip. As Severus finally settled his mate into their bed, he felt some relief. He had Harry home and he would get his mate back to him.

He turned when he heard someone come in. "Xeno. I'm so sorry."

The man seemed to have aged ten years in a day. "Don't be. Luna knew what she was doing. She loved Harry as a brother, and she was willing to die for him."

Severus was amazed at how strong the man seemed to be. "You know we will never forget her sacrifice. Your daughter will be honoured as a hero when this is done."

Xeno nodded. "I just hope that her soul was able to go and be with her mother. I like to think they are both watching over me and over Harry as well."

"I'm sure she is, and Lily will take care of Luna as well." And with a smile. "When Harry and I have a daughter we will name her Luna for the gift your daughter gave us."

Xeno actually slightly smiled at that. "That is an honour that would actually mean something to my daughter."

As Xeno left the room Severus knew how true it was. Luna would care nothing for if a monument was erected to her or she was called a hero in the history books when the war was done. That there were people left to remember and love her would mean more to her. The idea of a child named in her honour, would mean the world to her.

Severus reached down and kissed his mate's head. "We're home. We're safe in Romania and you can take you time now and heal. Come back when you're ready."

Severus did not notice as Remus, Lucius and Draco stood watching him from the doorway. Remus thought of the small life growing inside of him. He would tell everyone tonight. He knew a bit of good news was needed right about now.


	6. awaken

Remus found his husband and his stepson in the library. He knew that a bit of good news would do them all good. He had been pregnant for two months now but he had found out only just before Harry had disappeared.

Lucius looked up from his book and beckoned his husband to his side. "How is Harry doing, Remy?"

Remus sighed as he sat next to his husband. "No change other then his heart rate returning back to what it was before we made the journey."

Lucius took his husband into his arms. They had been mates for some years, even when Narcissa had been alive. Narcissa had loved her husband but as a brother, it had been an arranged marriage, and had supported Remus being a part of their life. She gave her blessing for them to marry before she had died.

Remus looked at his stepson who had always seen as a nephew before. "Draco, come sit with me and your dad. I have something I need to share with you."

Draco did not hesitate to put down his book and come across and curl up next to his stepfather. "Is something else wrong?"

Remus shook his head. "No. Something is right. Or I hope the two of you will agree."

Seeing the confusion on both their faces he took his husband's hand and placed it on his stomach and after a moment Lucius could feel just a faint glow of life coming from there.

"You're pregnant?" Lucius asked.

Draco practically leaped from the couch. "I'm going to have a new baby sister or brother?"

Remus smiled. "I'm two months along. I found out just before Harry was taken. I wanted to wait till he was safe so you're mind was not distracted."

Lucius bent down and kissed his husband. "You have no idea how happy you have made me."

Remus smiled at Draco. "I hope you know you are as much my child as this one I carry. Even if Cissy gave birth to you. We four will be a family."

Draco nodded and placed his hand where his father's had been. "I know. And I'm so excited. I've always wanted a brother or sister."

Lucius thought of Harry who they considered nearly a son. "Should we tell the others?"

Remus nodded. "Severus already guessed while you guys went for Harry. He thought and I agree, a bit of good news would help everyone right now."

Lucius and Draco agreed and though they kept the news to themselves for the rest of the afternoon, when everyone save Severus was gathered for dinner in the dinning room that night they made the big announcement.

"With Severus' blessing we have decided to share some happy news with everyone." Lucius started.

Remus smiled with his hand lying against his stomach. "We are expecting a new baby in seven months time."

The news had done as they hoped and the grief and worry was wiped from the faces from everyone in the dinning room at least for a short time.

Charlie and Rodger came to shake their hands. "I guess you stole our thunder. Rodger is also pregnant, though only six weeks gone."

Remus clapped Rodger on the back. "Congratulations. I know you two have been trying since you wed. Perhaps we'll share some cravings."

The news of the other couple had been heard and some wine was brought out for a toast to the two new babies on the way. Everyone in the room quieted down when they noticed Severus enter, all feeling a bit guilty to be celebrating when he was going through hell..

He just went to Charlie and Rodger. "I hear congratulations are in order for you two as well. I am happy for you."

Charlie smiled. "I know when Harry gets better the two of you will have little one of your own."

Severus nodded and looked at everyone else. "Celebrate and be happy. I told them to share the news. Harry would want everyone to celebrate."

The mood picked up a bit again but Severus did not remain long for he felt he was bringing them down. He knew they deserved to celebrate their good fortune and he had been telling the truth, he knew Harry would want this for them. He was surprised to find Xeno sitting with Harry when he went back up stairs. Some how he knew it would help the man heal, and left them be.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning brought news that Harry Potter had been found missing and that a manhunt was going out in all of Britain to find out where he was. They believed he could not have gotten far with his injuries and were even doing a search of the sea. No one yet had an explanation to how he escaped, the only clew being Luna.

Severus looked down at the paper at another photo of Luna. "Luna, you were so brave. You deserve better then this. You should be proclaimed a hero."

Severus was deep in thought and barely noticed when a soft voice whispered. "Luna? Why?"

Severus put down the paper and looked to see his mate had woken up. Harry's eyes were open and trying to focus. Severus put his glasses on him. "Harry."

Harry looked at Severus. "You're real right? I'm not dreaming?"

Severus reached down and kissed his lips gently. "I'm real. You're home in Romania where you belong. And I am never letting you out of my sight ever again."

Harry grasped his hand weakly. "I never want to leave your sight again. How did I get here?"

Severus sat and gathered him in his arms. "Lucius and Draco, with some help from Luna rescued you from Aakaban in your owl form."

Harry smiled a bit though it hurt. "And you thought training me to be an animagi was a bad idea."

Severus smirked. "I said training my headstrong fifteen your old mate to be one was dangerous. I thought you were too young."

Severus noticed they were not alone as Remus, Lucius and Draco had appeared in the doorway and were all smiling at the sight of Harry awake and talking. They were about to make their presence known when Harry noticed them.

"Hey you guys. I here I owe you two my life." Harry said.

Lucius nodded. "We couldn't let you rot in prison, you know we love you."

Remus smiled. "And who would be godfather to our baby if we didn't get you back."

Harry beamed. "You're pregnant?" and when Remus nodded. "I'm so happy for you."

Severus added. "Charlie and Rodger also announced they are pregnant."

Harry looked at the three newcomers. "Sev, you said Luna helped rescue me. Can you guys get her, I'd like to thank her."

All three faces went completely white as they had no idea how to tell Harry who had just woken and had a long road to mental and physical recovery ahead of him, that one of his dearest friends had been killed.

Harry spotted Xeno standing at the door and smiled at Luna's dad. "Just the man I need to see. Tell me where Luna is. None of them will."


	7. mourn

He spotted Xeno standing by the door. "Just the man I need to see. Tell me where Luna is. None of them will."

Xeno went pale as he moved towards the bed but Severus shifted to look at Harry. "You really need to rest Harry. You need time to heal."

Harry looked between his mate and Xeno. "I don't want to rest. I want to know where Luna is. Someone tell me where she is."

Severus felt the prickle of tears in his eyes. "Harry, please calm down. We'll tell you but you need to calm down please."

Harry lay back against the pillows. "Just tell me. She got hurt didn't she? I told her she should have left. I want to see her."

Lucius came over. "Harry I'm sorry but Luna didn't make it."

Harry wouldn't believe it. He frantically searched every face for a sign that it was a lie. "No. She isn't dead. I'd know."

Draco came next to his dad. "The dementors sensed an intruder. She went back to draw them off. She gave us time to escape."

"We didn't want to let her but we had you attached." Lucius said. "She was caught and given the kiss."

Harry was angry. "You shouldn't have let her go. She shouldn't have died for me."

Xeno took Harry's hand. "My daughter loved you. You were her brother. She did what she felt she had to do. To protect you, keep you safe."

"She shouldn't have died. It should have been me. Luna didn't deserve this." Harry had let loose the tears now.

Severus gently held him, not wanting to hurt Harry any more. "She told Lucius to tell you she loved you, that she did not regret her choice."

Draco nodded. "She sacrificed her life so you could live and hopefully so you can win this war and many others can. We wouldn't let her sacrifice be for nothing."

Severus reached down and kissed him. "She'll be remembered. We will all remember her. And when this war is done she will be honoured as a hero like she should be."

Harry looked into the eyes of his mate. "I will never forget her. She was my little sister. She was my truest friend.Oh God, her and Hermione both."

The others realized Harry had been told about Hermione and her parents, the other two killed were a younger student and his muggle father. His mother and sisters were spared as they had not been home at the time of the attack.

The others left Harry alone with Severus who held him as he cried. "They both loved you Harry. Do not let Dumbledore or Tom win by giving up."

Harry clung to Severus for dear life as he cried for his sister and for Hermione. They had not been as close as they had before. Not after Harry had disappeared off to Romania with Severus and his group, but her friendship still meant a lot to him.

Severus lay there holding Harry as his tears slowed down in exhaustion. "When this war is over and we have a chance to have children, we will name our first for her."

Harry thought of that. Thought of there being life after this war, of them both surviving. "Luna Hermione Snape." He whispered.

Severus nodded. "And she will know all about her brave Aunt and name sake who both gave their life for not only this war but for her dad."

Harry looked at him. "Will we have a chance? Will we win this war and have the chance to marry and have a daughter?"

Severus ran a hand through his mate's hair. "I know we will. But when you're healed we will marry as we planned. Here at the manor. No more waiting."

Harry was fading quickly as the medicines were drawing him back to sleep. "Yes. When I'm better."

Severus sat there holding his sleeping mate in his arms. When would Harry be better? Harry was distracted by Luna's death now but what would happen when he was lucid enough to remember the rest. When he remembered what he had suffered at the hands of his attackers? Harry was strong but Severus worried that even Harry might break under all he had suffered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus woke a while later having drifted off into an uneasy sleep and found that Remus was sitting in an armchair by the bed and was reading a book. The wolf heard him wake and looked up from the pages.

"You should go get some sleep. You're no good to him like this." Remus told the man.

Severus shook his head. "I've just been asleep. I can't leave him."

Remus shook his head. "You need some real sleep. Or at the very least you need some fresh air and a walk."

Severus smirked at the man. "You're only two months pregnant and you already sound like a mum."

Remus smiled. "I guess it comes natural. Now go. I don't want to see you back here till morning. I'll stay."

Severus was reluctant to leave but stood up. "You will send for me if anything goes wrong?"

Remus nodded. "I will. Harry should sleep until morning but if anything is wrong you have my word, I'll send for you right away."

Severus left the room. In the years since school things had changed for him and Remus. Away from the marauders Remus was an honourable, intelligent and loyal person who since he began a relationship with Severus' best friend, Severus had come to think of as a good friend. Remus was good for Lucius and Draco. Even Narcissa happily saw that when she was alive.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was nearing dawn when Remus was woken from his sleep by a sound of a scream and when his eyes fluttered open he could see Harry thrashing around in the bed from what Remus knew was a nightmare.

He ran to the bed and careful of the boy's injuries he scooped Harry into his arms. "Come on Harry. It's me Remy, wake up."

The thrashing slowed down but tears were on his cheeks and when Harry's eyes began to flutter open he was mumbling. "Luna" over and over.

Remus rocked him in his arms and saw his husband in the doorway. "Get Severus in here."

Harry was coming to and looked at Remus. "Where is Severus? Why isn't he here?"

Remus tried to soothe the boy. "He just went for some rest. He'll be here in a moment, Luc has gone for him."

Harry kept sobbing. "You're lying. He's gone too isn't he? I saw it in my dream. He and Luna were killed. So much blood every where."

Remus' heart was wrenched. "He's alive Harry. It was just a dream. You remember he was here when you woke up last."

Harry wouldn't stop shaking. "No, he died when the death eaters attacked. I saw him."

"That was Luc that had Sev. He lived. He was here earlier, come on Harry remember, please remember."

He was saved but Severus rushing in and taking his mate into his arms. "Harry, I'm right here. I'm right here."

Harry sunk into his arms. "You're alive? This isn't a dream, you're here."

Severus reached out with their link _Yes, I'm here. You know I'm with you. You just had a bad dream._

"_I was so scared. You died when you tried to come save me, then Luna died. But Luna is dead" came the response._

_Severus nodded. "Yes, she died. But I'm here with you. You're safe. I promise you. Now go back to sleep."_

Harry calmed down enough for Severus to give him some sleeping draught for Harry needed to sleep and relax before he injured himself more. Severus climbed into the bed next to him. They knew he had not been sleeping but pacing, but neither Remus or Luc were about to argue with him. They left the room knowing it would be good for both of them to heal together.


	8. bonded

It was a month since Harry had come back to Romania. His body had healed but his mind was another matter. The nightmares had become worse. He could not sleep unless Severus was by his side. He went into a panic if his mate was not with him. Severus was able to leave him for short periods when he was awake but only if Remus or Lucius remained with him. He avoided contact with anyone else in the house.

They had spoken to Harry about the dreams and what had happened. Severus had been used as a way to torture Harry. Ginny had known of their love affair before he was captured and had used that to taunt and torment Harry.

Severus spoke with him about it. Harry had been brutally beaten and raped by Voldemort and others, sometimes in their own form other times in the form of Severus and even of Lucius. They had tried to break him. They had come close. Harry's bond was the only thing that saved him. He had known it was neither his mate nor his godfather's husband.

Severus grew desperate and he finally went to Lucius. "There must be something that can be done. Harry can't go on like this."

Lucius nodded. "I have been doing some research. We have seen the natural bond you two have is easing the pain."

Severus agreed. "But I can not stay with him night and day for the rest of his life. He needs to heal."

"You are both part veela like I am. If you were to complete the bond, be married, that link would be stronger." Lucius explained.

Severus didn't know why he had not thought of it before. "My strength would be his. We wouldn't need to be together always. It would help him heal."

Lucius smiled. "The best course would be for the full mated bonding, for the two of you to have a child. If the bond came full circle, Harry's mind would heal."

Severus had not thought of a child, it was in the middle of the war but he told himself both Charlie and Remus were pregnant. A child would be safe here in Romania and both he and Harry wanted to have a family. Perhaps in a way this was the fate's way of telling him he should give Harry the child they spoke of.

"I will speak to Harry. I will ask him to bond with me right away and when we are, we will try to get pregnant." Severus said.

Lucius smiled. "You know with the power of that young man and the veela in both of you, I doubt it would take more then a day or two for you two to breed."

Severus smirked a bit. "Just because you and you're werewolf had such luck, I will not keep my hopes high. I hope for our sake, you're right though."

"If Harry agrees we will hold the ceremony tomorrow." Lucius said.

Severus nodded and walked off to the bedroom where his mate was sleeping. He had hoped for a some what more romantic terms for their wedding but they both wanted this. They both had wanted to marry for almost a year now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke up feeling disoriented and with a pounding headache. He felt panic seizing at his heart as he heard echoes of Ginny taunting him as he had been forced to have sex with her.

_It's okay Harry. Peace." Severus' voice reached out in his mind._

_Harry quieted down with the comfort of the presence of his mate. "Sev."_

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed. "Lucius has suggested that perhaps it's time we marry and be properly bonded."

Harry felt a slight smile on his lips. "Marry? I thought you said we had to wait until I was better?"

Severus nodded. "Our veela blood calls out to us. We're not only soul mates in human form, but mates as veelas as well. The bond is doubly strong because of this. Lucius believes our bonding will ease the remainder of your nightmares and allow you to heal."

Harry had studied a lot of veelas since he found out his mother had been part veela. "I have wanted to bond with you for so long. If it will help, all the better."

Severus reached down to kiss him. "We will be married tomorrow. Lucius will marry us."

Harry allowed himself to be collected into his mate's arms. "And children?"

Severus knew Harry had a feeling what came next. "The bond would not be fully complete until we have one. We can wait until you're ready though."

Harry made his mate look him in the eyes. "I am ready to be your husband and the mother of your children. Let us be bonded tomorrow and start a family."

Severus pulled him into a gentle kiss. He had not been able to make love to his mate since Harry returned. His body was healed but while Harry allowed himself to be held or even caressed and kissed, he cringed at the very thought of sex or being touched unclothed. Severus knew even after the bonding ceremony it might be hard for Harry to consummate and try for the child but they would work through it. A veela was paired biologically with their partner and for a life. That urge was strong and doubled with the fact that they were linked in human side as well, he knew with patience his mate would be able to be with him again.

Harry was starting to fall asleep but was fighting it. "Go to sleep my love. Tomorrow will come soon enough."

Harry was drifting off but he quietly whispered. "Tomorrow."

Severus spent the night in the chair next to the bed as he had done every night since Harry was rescued. He prayed this would work. He missed Harry. He missed the head strong and sometimes stupidly courageous young man he first fell in love with. He missed the brash young quiditch player, the golden boy with the heroic streak, the brat who had driven him crazy in class. He prayed to Merlin and any gods listening, that this would work.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was out of bed for the first time since he was rescued. Charlie and Draco had both offered to help get him ready, dressed in a pair of green dress robes which brought out his eyes. Lucius and Remus would help Severus prepare.

Harry was dazzled by the sunlight as led into the grounds by Charlie to where Severus stood with Lucius and Remus. He took his mate's hand and they turned to face Lucius.

"We are gathered here to witness the ancient ritual of the bonding of two soul mates in marriage. To bond not only body, but heart, mind and magic as one."

He turned to Severus. "Do you pledge to take Harry as your bonded mate and husband, in love and life, in body, mind, magic and heart, through all eternity?"

Severus smiled and holding Harry's hand he said. "I do."

"And do you Harry pledge to take Severus as you're bonded and husband, in love and life, in body, mind, magic and heart, through all eternity?"

Harry did not have to think. "I do."

"I ask for the witnesses of this marriage to step forward and state their oath to guide and lead these mates, and defend this union." Lucius called.

Draco stepped forward. "I pledge my oath to defend the lives and honours of the union of my godfather Severus to his mate."

Remus stepped forward. "I pledge my oath to defend the lives and honours of this union of my godson Harry to his mate."

"By the ancient marriage vows and sacred rights I pronounce you bonded soul mates and husbands for all eternity. " Lucius announced.

A great golden light surrounded the couple where they stood and as rings appeared on both their hands Severus and Harry both knew it worked. They could not only read each other's thoughts now but sense each other's emotions, hear each other's heart beats. Harry felt stronger and more at peace, more free then he had since before he was captured, if even then.

Severus kissed him. "It worked. We are bonded and you have your strength back."

Harry smiled and returned the kiss. "You complete me Severus, in every way."


	9. mating

Severus led Harry to their bedroom that evening. He could sense his mate's fear and hesitancy of even being in the bedroom with him. Harry knew Severus loved him and would not hurt him but even with the bond he still was aware of the memories. Severus knew he had to be slow with Harry and get him through this as it would help.

It didn't hurt that Harry had drunk quite a bit of wine during the dinner, as had Severus. Severus whispered. "Are you ready?"

Harry turned to look at him. "I'm scared."

Severus lowered his lips to Harry's for a long gentle kiss. "I'll be as gentle as you need. I promise you we'll take it slow."

Harry nodded and allowed his husband to gently lead him to the bed. Both were only in trousers and shirts as they had removed their robes some time before. As Harry felt his husband undoing his buttons and removing his shirt, his muscles tensed up.

Severus gently brushed Harry's lips with his own as he removed his own shirt. He whispered as he finished. "Shhh, relax. You're safe remember."

Harry's voice was shaking as he let out a small. "Yes."

Severus moved his hands to Harry's trousers and slowly unbuckled and moved them and his boxers down until Harry stood buff before him. His eyes traced the scars across his chest and arms. He was reminded of why Harry was acting like a spooked horse. He took off his own bottoms and gently lowered Harry onto the bed.

His lips gently went to Harry's earlobes, tugging on them. He remembered the first time they made love and how it had made Harry near purr. Harry let out a soft moan in response and Severus started to make his way down Harry's neck, nibbling at the soft flesh, his tongue dancing across the flesh.

His hand went to his husband's penis and suddenly Harry jerked away and almost straight up in bed. "No, no..." his voice sobbed.

Severus gently drew him back down on to the pillows. "Yes, sweet heart, yes. I promise I'll be gentle. Remember, remember what it's like to make love to someone. Remember."

Harry let himself be laid back but he was still fighting it until Severus again pressed his mouth warm against Harry's. Harry's hands went up and carded themselves into his hair and held Severus down against his lips. He stopped resisting the hand that was now gently working up and down along his penis.

Harry's back arched as Severus was starting to bring him to climax and Severus moved so his mouth took on the penis and he sucked it the last few moments before Harry reached an orgasm and filled with husband's mouth with seed.

Gently Severus flipped Harry on to his stomach whispering warm words of assurance to his husband. As he put some ointment on his penis and gently robbed it into the entrance of his husband's nice pink anus, he remembered the first time he had done this with Harry. He had been Harry's first everything.

Harry quaked as he had the first time they had sex, his body trembled under his husband like the virgin he had been. He gently lowered his head next to Harry's.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as tenderly as he could.

Harry nodded his head reluctantly."Yes." in the faintest of whispers.

Severus gently as he could inched into his husband. He was no virgin any more but after the trauma he had suffered he was a bit tight again. He could feel Harry's body tensing with the pain of it. He ran his hand up and down his husband's spine, whispering warm words of encouragement and love.

As he finally made his way fully in and began to pump at a slow but steady pace, Harry's muscles were starting to relax, He kept with the gentle whispering though, reassuring his husband of his love with every pump, with every move.

By the time he had come to a climax Harry had another as well and it felt like a whole white light filled the room and surrounded them as Severus shot his seed into his husband. As he pulled out and collapsed next to his husband, he knew some how the bond must have worked.

It was no less evident then when Harry slowly raised his head to look at him. The sparkle he had not seen in his husband's eyes since before he had been captured had returned. Some part of that brash Gryffindor, who had once driven him mad in class, had returned. He knew his husband was coming back to him.

Harry gently reached out and drew his husband down into a kiss. "Thank you."

As Severus ran a hand through Harry's hair he asked. "For what?"

"For saving me. For bringing me back" Harry whispered.

Severus pulled the warm body against his and both the half veela in him and the half human were singing. For a veela to finally mate with their bonded was the truest sense of pleasure, and for human soul mates it was not much different.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two days later the faint hint of light could be felt that told them that Harry was pregnant. In Veela's the sense of life could be detected within 48hours of conception. Severus had not had much doubt after their wedding night that Harry would be pregnant but this confirmed it.

He watched Harry as he got the news and hugged Remus and was joking with Rodger. Two days and that insufferable Gryffindorness was slowly coming back. The child he told himself, tried to comfort himself with, would be his as well. His son or daughter would be a Slytherin, or at the very least a Gryffindor. He loved his husband but living with one Gryffindor was more then enough for him.


	10. dinners

All thoughts of the war Severus set aside from his mind. It was not hard to do there in Romania. The war has so far been contained to Britain. Though the dark lord had tried to find supporters in Europe, the battles remained on the island. Severus wanted nothing more then to focus on his husband and their baby. The war could wait. One day Harry would return but for now he would make sure Harry could enjoy being pregnant and living a normal life and look forward to the baby.

Malfoy manor was set up away in the wooded mountains of Romania not far from the dragon sanctuary. The grounds were pleasant with gardens and with the Malfoys and Charlie and Rodger there, it was not hard to get Harry to relax. Harry's love and attention was focussed on his husband and baby.

Xeno had remained close as if Harry was a link to his daughter. He was there the day Severus and Harry learned the sex of the baby when Harry was two months gone.

Harry turned to Xeno. "It's a little girl. Luna Hermione Snape."

Xeno hugged Harry. "My daughter would be honoured beyond words to have known you named your child for her."

Harry felt tears run down his cheeks. "I just wish this little one would have had the chance to know either of her namesakes."

Xeno smiled. "You know Luna and Hermione are watching down on you, and when that baby is born, they will watch over her as well."

Harry nodded. "I want you to be a part of her life. I owe her existence to your daughter. I hope even after the war is over, you'll be a part of her life."

Xeno was shocked by the sentiment but it touched him. "I'd be honoured Harry. I will love that little girl like the granddaughter I'll never have."

Harry knew his daughter would be much loved with all of the people in their new order who would be a family to her. That night Harry and Severus were joined in their joyful announcements by the other two expectant fathers. They had known for a time as well but had waited till now to reveal.

Remus turned to Draco and Harry. "You two will have a new little sister, someone to play with Luna."

Draco was beaming. "I always wanted a baby sister. Have you picked a name for her?"

Lucius beamed. "Since Harry already scooped Luna we were thinking of naming her Lily Cassiopia Malfoy. Lily was after all not only Harry's mother but Remy's best friend."

Harry was happy by the choice and hugged Remus. "My mum would have been so happy to have you name a child for her."

Charlie and Rodger smiled. "Well your daughters will have to keep our son at bay. It seems we have the only little boy on the way." Charlie said happily.

Rodger nodded. "Little Gideon Cedric Weasley I think is going to be quite the little catch, like his daddy over there."

Everyone laughed with the image of the three little ones running about the house together, like siblings. Lily and Gideon would be months older then Luna but the parents could see them being 

friends for life. As they toasted the good news that night they all revelled in the hope of the future in that room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Across in Britain a dinner was being held in Grimmauld place but in a much more sombre mood. The war had not been going well for the order since Harry's capture, arrest and then his escape. The order members were few, many had been exiled, others dead.

Molly had not been the same since Percy died. Killed much like her brothers had been, protecting muggles from an attack. The betrayal of Charlie and the disappearance of the twins into the underground had hit home as well.

She brought a pot of stew to the table. "Eat up everyone. We need to keep our strength." Even now she was trying to mother everyone though that faltered as well.

Ron was sitting at the table with Ginny. "I don't know how we're supposed to sit here and do nothing while Harry is out there doing god knows what."

Ginny nodded. "He escapes and the ministry is doing nothing. I knew the minister was a weakling but this?"

Dumbledore sneered. "No worries. When this war is over he will be canned and someone with a proper head for government will be appointed."

Shacklebot was sitting next to Albus. "There is no doubt he's with that group of traitors in France. After that Lovegood girl was found when he escaped."

Bill spoke up. "I'm not sure there is France. I went to try and speak to Fleur and her family says she no longer is in the country. I think they've gone further abroad."

Molly shook her head at her son. "Your former future in laws, can you really trust them? Fleur was probably down the road when you came to find her."

It was still a bitter memory in the mind of the Weasleys when Fleur had left the eldest son practically at the alter. She had heard the lies being spread by the Malfoys and others like Charlie and had stood against him. When Bill refused to show his support, she had disappeared home to France. The twins had left soon after as well.

Bill wasn't so sure. "You know the Malfoys are thought to have a home in the north some where. It's under a fidelius, but they've always had ties to Bulgaria."

Dumbledore nodded. "Durmstang and all. I don't think though that Lucius would be that foolish no matter the charms. I think they're still in France some where."

Shacklebot slammed his hand down. "Two months have passed and we still have no idea how that boy escaped, not alone where he is."

Dumbledore sneered. "He's a bloody death eater; no doubt Voldemort sent some of his more powerful allies to help him escape."

Bill was a bit surprised by that. "Luna is definitely no death eater. She is a member of the renegade group like her dad, so how would she be with death eaters?"

Ron looked at his older brother. "Come on Bill you know Dumbledore's got to be right. Harry is after all only the second person to escape that prison."

Ginny nodded. "And we all know that Sirius has his dark leanings. Even if he wasn't a death eater. And Harry is not an animagi."

Molly sat sown finally. "Well considering the shape he was in, isn't there a chance that Harry is not even alive?"

Shacklebot agreed. "He was close to death. He would need a pretty good healer to see him through the wounds. There is a chance he is buried some where."

Dumbledore didn't want to get his hopes up yet. "I'll believe it when I see a body. We do not stop searching until we have proof that the traitor is dead."

Dinner was a long silent affair with everyone lost in their thoughts. Something kept nagging at the back of Bill's mind. Unlike his two younger siblings he was not so sure that Fleur had been wrong, or even of Harry's guilt. Something about the conversation that night was making him prickle all over. He knew he had to back to France again and see if he could find Fleur.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was walking the next morning out in the grounds. He was just over eight weeks pregnant and the pregnancy was smooth, no morning sickness. Severus smiled and said it was probably of their veela blood. Harry had learned last year that Lily's mother had not been a muggle but in fact half veela, and Severus' mother had veela blood as well.

He heard footsteps behind him and a warm voice from behind. "Arry"

He turned to see Fleur who he had not spoken much with since his rescue. She was often in France. Only the Malfoys, Charlie and Rodger remained here full time as well as of course Harry and Severus. The others worked and kept contacts all over the continent.

"You've come back." He said with a warm smile. "Have you heard my news?"

She nodded. "Severus told me, a little girl to be named Luna. I am happy for you Arry."

"Not that I am not happy to see you but why have you come?" Harry asked.

She smiled. "I was in Bulgaria working with Victor and our associates there when I got word from home that Bill had come looking for me."

Harry was a bit surprised. "Again. I thought he had given up on you some months ago."

She shook her head. "So I had thought but this is his second visit. He came a few weeks ago and now he is there again."

"Are you going to see him?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "He will get suspicious of me if I am not in France. We don't want anyone to know of your place here in Romania."

Harry hugged her. "Be careful please. You're like a big sister to me. I know its Bill but please be safe."

She returned the hug. "I promise Arry I will keep my guard up."

Harry sat on the bench as he watched her leave. Bill had once been like a brother to Harry as the other Weasleys were but after everything that had gone down he didn't trust Bill, Ron or Ginny any more. He loved Fleur as a sister and he didn't like sending her into danger. She was right though, if their little peace of heaven sanctuary here was to remain tranquil and secluded, no one needed to doubt that the new order was still in France.


	11. proposition

Bill had arrived at the Delacaur manor in Marseilles. He had liked the French chateau a lot when he had been there previous trips with Fleur. Her father was a successful wine merchant in both the muggle and wizard world Fleur was the middle child with an older brother Henri and little sister Gabrielle. He was surprised when he was not turned away this time by the butler but instead shown into the spacious sitting room.

"The master and mistress will be with you soon." The house elf who had answered the door bowed and left the room.

He took a seat and wondered on the change but the door opened and Adolphina and Francois. "William, I wish I could say it's a pleasure to see you again." Francoise said.

Adolphina motioned for him to sit again. "We had hoped by sending you off the past few times you'd take the clue and leave but it seems we were wrong."

Bill sighed. "I need to speak to your daughter. I'm sorry but I will continue to come until you allow me to see her."

Francois smirked at his son in law. "Fleur has moved on with her life. She has been spending time at Beauxbautons with her sister."

Bill made a mental note. Perhaps Beauxbautons or some where near was where the new order met. He was still not sure they were here in France but Albus was quite insistent that they were here some where.

"I love her still in a way but I have not come here to try and win her back. I need to speak to her please. "Bill said.

Adolphina scrutinized him for a few moments. "She has returned for a visit. I will send up to see if she is willing to speak with you."

Francoise scowled. "If she is not, you will leave the premises and you will not return. We haven't stopped you before but we will if you come back uninvited again."

Bill nodded. "I will agree to your terms."

"Then go out into the gardens. Either Fleur will come speak to you or Francois will come and send you on your way." Adolphina said coolly.

Bill stood up and took his leave through a set of French doors he was directed to. He walked out into the lush gardens and walked down towards a fountain that Fleur had always loved. She had been named for the gardens. Her mother had spent so much of her pregnancy out here she had named her daughter for the flowers she loved so much. It was one of the first things Bill remembered Fleur telling him of her home. He wondered if she would agree to meet with him.

He would not have to wait long as he heard a soft voice come from behind him. "Bill."

He turned to see his former fiancé, as beautiful as she ever had been. "Fleur."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fleur had been in the next room when Bill had arrived and had over heard the conversation. She wondered why he was there. Part of her hoped he was not just here for information for Albus. She had loved him with all her heart once and she wondered if any part of her old fiancé was left.

Her brother turned to her. "Fleur, I do not like this. I know he is your former fiancé but he is still a part of the order."

Fleur nodded. "You do not need to remind me big brother. I remember all to well why I broke off our engagement. But I'll be fine."

Henri was not to be convinced. "Keep up your guard please. Not just for your sake. Watch what you say. You can't risk Harry."

Fleur sighed. "Arry is my little brother; I love him as I do you and Gabby. I will do nothing to risk his safety or the baby he carries."

Henri hugged her before she headed out into the gardens. She held back for a time watching as Bill walked in the gardens, heading towards the fountain. She was reminded of the many walks they had taken here together. She shook her head, stay on topic Fleur, she reminded herself.

"Bill"

He turned to look at her and she saw the twinkle she missed in his eyes. "Fleur."

"I do not know why you come. If you think you'll get information from me for your boss, you are mistaken." Fleur said right away.

Bill sighed. "No. Fleur I came to talk to you. I'm worried for you and your family. I know you have joined this new little order."

Fleur raised an eyebrow. "New order?"

"Yes, this little group of the Malfoys and my brothers Charlie and the twins. Moody and Tonks. They're going to get you killed you know." Bill stated.

Fleur laughed. "Even if I belonged to such a group, you're the one who got me into the order. Do you really think they were safe?"

Bill shrugged. "At least they were fighting for the right thing. Your group is trying to bring down Albus, the only hope in this war."

Fleur sat down on the fountain. "The group is fighting the same battle as you are. They just are fighting a different one then Albus."

Bill still wouldn't believe what had been said about Albus. "You know those are lies Fleur. My brothers and the Malfoys cooked them up."

Fleur shook her head. "They are not. I have come to realize just how true they are. Do you still after all you've seen, believe him?"

Bill thought back. "No. Or I'm not sure. I mean he claims Harry was broken out by death eaters but can't explain Luna's part. She was in your group?"

She confirmed. "Luna was a member of the underground with her father. We have mourned her sacrifice dearly."

Bill took her hand. "Was it in vain? Is Harry even still alive with his injuries?"

Fleur was a bit surprised. "I thought you believed that the death eaters freed him. Surely you are not accusing me of being a death eater."

"No. Dumbledore believes that. I think you guys have him. I once thought him a brother. Please tell me if Harry is alive." Bill pleaded.

Fleur smiled. "He is, last I heard. Happy with his family, safe from those who would call him a death eater and try and destroy him."

Bill tried again. "Please Fleur this is to dangerous for you. You are on the wrong side. I still love you and can't dare to see you die for him."

"He is my little brother Bill, and I will die for him if I need to."Fleur stated. "Can you not see you are fighting on the wrong side?"

Her words were seeping in. "I want to believe you but I need more proof."

Fleur was silent a moment. "I will speak with my group and see if they will allow you to meet with them. If they agree you will take a blood oath to not try to harm anyone there or to reveal anything you heard there."

Bill nodded. "I promise. I will take the oath Fleur. I do not know if I will believe you but I am willing to listen."

Fleur stood up. "Stay in France. You'll have your answer within three days. Someone will come to fetch you if you are to be permitted to come speak to us."

Bill watched as Fleur walked away and then he stood and left the grounds. He knew he should tell Dumbledore of this but he couldn't. He wasn't sure if it was because of his love for Fleur or for Harry who part of him still wanted to see as his little brother. It had never sat right with him to think of Harry as a traitor. He prayed they would come for him in three days. He prayed they would give him the last bit of information to trust their side, or that he'd have enough proof the other way to know he was on the right side. He needed answers one way or another.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fleur apparated to the grounds of a small cottage near Beauxbautons that had become the home of Alastor Moody and Tonks. Once teacher and student, and boss and employer as aurors, they had become a couple some time before. They ran the French front of their group. Fleur often stayed with them when visiting Gabby.

When she was seated she told Moody what had happened. He smirked. "If he is willing to take the oath, I see no issue."

Tonks nodded. "We could always use another body and if we could win him over, we'd have another person we could have still in England for us."

Fleur sighed. "I think he is looking for proof either way. He has always been on the fence. Either we'll bring him to our side or push him to Albus forever."

Moody stood. "I'll send word to Romania and see if the others agree. If he takes the oath and is on our side, perhaps he can be sent there. I know Harry would like to see him."

Fleur nodded. "Please let Harry know that I am in one piece. He was concerned about me meeting with Bill."

Moody agreed and walked off. Tonks turned to Fleur. "I am not surprised he was. It was dangerous for you to meet with an order member, even a former fiancé."

Fleur just laughed. "My brother said near the same thing as did Harry. I needed to find out what this was about. We would never had the chance to win him over if I had not spoken to him"

The women sat in conversation at the table while Moody was writing word to the group in Romania as well as sending an owl to the other members. They had a group in Bulgaria and a few in Italy, the Zaibinis mainly who had fled their last year, as well as the underground group still in England. Now all Fleur could do was sit back and wait to find if the other members would agree to the meeting.


	12. revelations

Harry had been growing restless waiting for news from Fleur. He loved Fleur deeply as a sister for a long time but after loosing Hermione and Luna, he worried even more for her when she had gone to see Bill. He couldn't stand the thought of loosing the only sister he had left. Especially not because of someone he thought once as a brother.

Rodger was walking with him in the gardens. "Fresh air is good for our babies but you really need to stop worrying Harry."

Harry laid a hand against his still flat belly. "I'm trying for this little one's sake but I won't feel better until I know Fleur is okay."

Rodger pulled Harry to sit down on a bench with him. "Fleur knows how to handle herself. You know she's aware of Bill's loyalties. She'll be safe."

They were sitting there in silence when Remus appeared. "If you were having a pregnant father's party where was my invitation?"

Harry smiled at his godfather who sat down next to him. Harry rested his hand against Remus grown belly. "How is my little sister doing in there?"

Remus laughed. "She's dancing today, won't give me any rest. How is her niece?"

Harry shrugged. "Not moving yet so I can count my blessings there. I'm sure that she'll soon make her presence known like my sister and nephew over there."

Rodger's belly was starting to grow as well. "I've been trying to convince Harry that he needs to stop worrying about Fleur, for his daughter's sake at the least."

Remus agreed. "He's right you know. Stress is not good for the baby."

Harry put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, okay I give in, I'll try. But remind me when I inherited a few extra husbands, Severus is an old hen enough alone.'

He heard a warm laugh from behind."Old rooster certainly, I'd hope. But it's a husband's prerogative to worry about his pregnant mate."

Harry turned to look at his husband but any response of his was cut off by a warm kiss. When he pulled back from his husband he smiled.

Severus looked at the other two. "I'm going to steal my husband away from you two for a while."

Harry let himself be lead over but as they headed to the manor he turned to his husband. "What aren't you telling me?"

Severus led him into the library. "We have received word from France."

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. "Fleur? You got word about Fleur? Is she okay?"

Severus tried to calm his husband. "Yes. She is fine. Moody sent word saying Fleur was back at the cottage with him and Tonks."

Harry sighed with relief. "Then what's going on?"

Lucius spoke up. "Fleur has said Bill wants to speak to us. He might be willing to come over to our side. He has offered to take a magic oath to ensure he doesn't reveal anything about us to the order."

Harry was shocked. "Do we think he might be telling the truth about joining?" Harry wanted to believe his former brother but he was still cautious.

Charlie sighed. "I think my brother is telling the truth. I know he had his doubts when Fleur left. I think we could convince him to come to our side."

Harry knew Charlie would be as happy as Harry would if Bill was to be on the right side. "I hope for both our sakes he can be. I just won't get my hopes up to soon."

Severus helped Harry sit. "We have told Moody that if you agreed, we'd meet with Bill. The meeting will be set for two days from now in France."

Harry nodded. "I want to go with you."

Every one in the room responded to that at the same time with a resounding. "No."

Severus took his hand. "You're safer here in Romania. If Bill can be trusted, we'll consider bringing him here to see you before he returns to England."

Harry was disappointed but he knew there was no point arguing with them. "Who will be going?"

"Lucius and I will go. Charlie as well. The fewer people the less questions will be raised." Severus told him.

Lucius added. "You'll be safe here with Draco and Remus, not to mention Rodger."

Word was sent to Moody that they would be attending and to arrange for the meeting with Bill on some neutral ground in two days time. They'd not risk even taking him to Moody and Tonks' cottage right now. Even with the oath that Bill would be made to take before they took him any where, they wanted to make sure to take all possible precautions to ensure nothing went wrong.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill was sitting in the pub on the main floor of the small hotel he had found to stay at while he was waiting to find out if they'd agreed to see him. He had been waiting two days now and was starting to worry they wouldn't be coming. He was sipping a cup of coffee when he noticed a familiar red head enter the pub.

"Charlie." Bill said to his oldest younger brother who he had not seen in a few years now.

Charlie smiled slightly. "Bill. I must say I was interested to hear that Fleur said you wanted to talk to us."

Bill nodded. "I have had so many doubts about both sides. I thought perhaps you could fill in some of the blanks."

Charlie motioned for him to follow. "You will give me your oath first and then I'll be taking you to meet with a few members of our group."

Bill pricked his finger to draw blood. "On my blood and on my magic I swear a bonding oath never to reveal any I am told or shown. Or to do any harm to Harry or anyone on his side."

Charlie watched as the magic swirled and the oath was filled. "You will accompany me. We will be apparating to a location decided safe for us to meet for now."

Bill took his brother's arm and they apparated. They reappeared in front of what looked to be a massive hunting lodge and from what Bill could tell they looked to still be in France but in the Alps.

"Where are we?" Bill asked.

Charlie lead him up the path. "The home has been in the Black family for generations. When Sirius died the house passed to Harry's possesion along with others like Grimmauld."

Bill smiled. "Is he here?"

Charlie shook his head. "He's safe at home with my husband and other members of our extended family."

Bill turned partially to look at his brother. "How is Rodger?"

He saw Charlie smile genuinely for the first time. "Pregnant. We're expecting a boy in about four and a half months."

Bill clapped his hand on his shoulder, knowing how much Charlie wanted to be a dad. "No matter what has happened, I'm happy for you two. You'll be great dads."

Charlie was reminded this had once been his brother. He walked Bill into the parlour of the manor and when Bill saw who was waiting for him, he was shocked to say the very least. Like most of the light side he believed Lucius dead for over a year now with his wife. Severus was nearly as intense a shock. Moody and Tonks, and Fleur, he expected.

Lucius nodded for him to take a seat. "I'm glad you decided to try and trust us and took the oath."

Bill sagged into a chair. "I promise nothing but there are some questions I have and I'm hoping you could answer."

Moody brought out a great stone pensieve which he placed before Bill. The visions would tell Bill more then their words. Bill saw Lucius turning spy for Dumbledore. He watched as Albus had killed Narcissa and tried to kill Draco and Lucius as they found out he was an ally to Voldemort. He watched the memories flash by. He was pale as a ghost when it finished.

"Harry?"

Severus smiled. "He is safe with us on the continent. He tried to convince him to come here over a year ago but like you he had hoped there was an explanation."

Bill was still not convinced about Harry. "He was with the death eaters, his wand had been used."

Lucius sneered. "We didn't show you those memories for they are his to show or not show. Harry was kidnapped, raped and tortured for weeks before being dragged to that meeting. He was to watch his lover be tortured in front of him, for information. Voldemort used his wand. He'd never have hurt Hermione."

Bill was letting the words start to sink in. "How was he captured? I mean he was under protection."

Charlie's face fell. "Our sister. Ginny is a death eater."

Bill stood up in rage. "Ginny is not a death eater. I know she is with Dumbledore but she thinks he's light. She would never be a death eater."

Fleur had thought they had convicned Bill to their side but now she was sure they had lot him. "Confront her. See if she can convince you she tells the truth."

Bill nodded. "I will. I know you guys are wrong."

Severus sighed. "If you come to your senses Bill, you're welcome in our order. I know Harry would be happy to see you."

Bill watched as the others left including Charlie leaving Bill alone in the room with Fleur. He stood watching as the others left until he turned back to Fleur who was smiling sadly now at him.

"Go see for yourself Bill. I hope you come back. It would be nice to be on the same side as you again." Fleur said simply.

Bill took her hand. "Harry. They said he was betrayed to get to his lover. Is he with her, is he happy?"

Fleur smiled. "Harry and his husband were married two months ago and Harry is expecting his first baby. He'd be here otherwise."

Bill was surprised but he smiled. "I want to believe, but I have to see Ginny for myself. I'll come back if this is true."

Fleur lead him out onto the grounds without speaking to him and apparated them back to the pub where he had been collected.

"I know I do not have to tell you to keep your tongue because of the oath. But just think about it, Harry could use his brother." Fleur said.

He watched as she was walking away and then turned back to the inn. He was happy for his adoptive brother deep down. He was happy Harry had found love, but wondered who the secret lover was. He'd go back to England and confront his sister. As much as he believed those memories he saw, he could not believe his sister would be a death eater, he couldn't.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting by the fire in the library when Severus and the others returned. His husband and Fleur came to tell him how it had gone. He was not surprised, just disappointed, that Bill had not come with them. He had been concerned at how Bill would react when faced with the betrayal of his sister.

Fleur sat beside him. "He told me he will confront his sister. He seems ready to join our side. It's just the truth about Ginny that is holding him back from it."

Harry took her hand and squeezed it. "I hope you're right. It would be nice to have my last big brother with me again." Ron was older by months but Harry could ever consider him a big brother.

Fleur smiled. "I told him you'd be happy to see him if he returned to us. I let him know of your marriage and baby."

Both Severus and Harry were shocked. "Does he know who?" Harry asked.

Fleur shook her head. "No. Just that you're happy and home with your new family. I wanted to give him something more to think of."

Fleur took her leave after a few moments. Harry placed his hand on his stomach. "I would like if Luna here had her Uncle Bill in her life."

Severus took the seat where Fleur had been sitting. "I know you'd like that but I just don't want you to get your hopes up until we know how this goes down."

Harry nodded. "I know Sev, and I promise I won't let my hopes get up high but Ill still keep some hope until I know one way or the other."

Severus took his husband into his arms and they spent the rest of the evening alone together in front of the fire. He hoped for Harry's sake that Bill would come to his senses and come back to them, but they'd have to wait and see. He just had to remind Harry if Bill did not come back, he still had Charlie and the twins, and Draco who he considered a brother since before his surrogate father married Draco's dad.


	13. plots

Bill took a deep breath as he walked into Grimmauld place. He wasn't sure what he wanted to be true? Part of him wanted Harry's side to be right. So much of his family supported Harry. And those visions, they all seemed to prove what he had felt before. But Ginny? How could he believe his sweet sister was a death eater?

He walked into the kitchen and found to his relief only his family there. "Mum."

Molly came over and hugged him. "How did your trip to France go?"

Bill sunk down into a chair. "Fleur was there and willing to talk with me. She made some interesting points."

Arthur looked at his son from across the table. "Really. What did your former fiancé have to say that you found so fascinating Bill?"

Bill turned to his sister. "They seem to think that you're the traitor in our midst Ginny, that you're a death eater."

Ginny went stark white and sputtered. "Me, a death eater? Bill, really, you couldn't believe such lies about me could you?"

Molly looked ready to smack her son. "How could you believe such lies about your sister?"

Bill didn't see the denial though in his sister's eyes he had expected, just fear. "Show me your arm Ginny if you're telling the truth."

Ginny moved to pull the robes down and stop him but Molly was the one who spoke. "No. She doesn't need to show you anything."

Bill turned in shock to his mother. "You knew? How many of you knew that she was a death eater?"

He looked around and only his father seemed shocked at all. Ronald spoke up. "We both are. Dumbledore told us to take the mark, spy and get information."

Bill went pale. "You became death eaters to spy on them? How many people have you killed?"

Molly shook her head. "Don't be silly, they're still kids, the dark lord would not have allowed them to take any part in this."

Bill snarled. "And Ginny whoring herself to the dark lord, that's part of this? Has he got you pregnant with any of his filthy spawn yet or is he not human enough?"

Ginny's eyes were blazing. "Not yet. Though he has not stopped trying. I'll be honoured above everyone when I give him his heir."

Arthur stood up and grabbed his daughter. "What are you doing? First you tell me you're a death eater as a spy and now this?"

Molly stopped her husband. "Arthur, our children are just ensuring our place. If his side wins we'll be powerful, Dumbledore wins we'll be heroes as well."

Bill and Arthur had matching shocked faces. "Molly, your brothers and father died fighting that monster. How can you do this?"

Molly sneered. "They were fools and almost got me and mum killed. I and my loyal children will come out on top no matter who wins this war, this time."

"And Hermione? Harry?" Bill demanded.

Ginny smiled. "Ah my little kitten didn't want to play like a good boy. Had to torture his little lover and he still got away. Ruined all my fun."

Ron sneered. "Almost had him. Killed the stupid little mud blood know it all and framed him for it. If that dam bunch of traitors in France didn't act, we'd have had him."

Arthur turned to Bill. "You know where Charlie and the others are?"

Bill nodded. "Come with me dad. Thee ones will get what's coming to them in the end."

Bill walked outside with his father. Part of him wanted to ring the necks of the traitors in the kitchen but he knew he couldn't. He had to return to France and bring them the news and had to come to the side of his brother. He had been fighting the idea of his sister and now it turned out his mum and youngest brother were all traitors as well. He had to find harry and make things right.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill stood with his father in the town near the Delacaur estates. He had made his father swear the same magic oath that he had been forced to swear, before he had brought him. Arthur was visibly shaken by what he had heard from his wife and youngest children.

He looked at Bill and spoke for the first time. "Now what?" his voice sounding dead and defeated.

Bill led him to a seat. "We wait. Fleur will send someone for us. You will repeat the oath again to them and then they promise to take us to see Harry."

Arthur smiled slightly. "Harry? How we have wronged that boy. I hope he will accept my apologies. I thought we were on the right side. I can't believe what I did."

Bill laid a hand on his father's shoulder. "He will. He'll be happy to have us both back in his life. You know he has loved you like an Uncle."

They sat there for about an hour before the door opened and Henri Delacaur and Alastor Moody walked through the door and came to them. After making both men reswear their oaths they led them from the pub.

Forced by side by side apparation they arrived in what looked like a wooded grove but they saw a manor. "This is Romania." Arthur stuttered, remembering visits.

Alastor nodded. "Malfoy manor, a few hours away from the dragon sanctuary Charlie once worked at."

They were led inside where in a parlour they came face to face with the same group that Bill had met last time but a few editions including a pregnant Remus, Draco and Rodger. Bill had learned that Remus and Lucius were married but not of their pending child.

He looked around. "Where is Harry?"

"Here." A voice called out and Bill turned to see Harry walking across the room towards him. He looked so happy and glowing.

Bill hugged him tight. "Harry, I'm so sorry for ever doubting you. You're my little brother. I love you and I'll be by your side."

Harry returned the hug. "I'm just glad to have the last of my big brothers by my side. The twins are back in England but they'll be happy to have you too."

Bill nodded. "I hear you're pregnant and can tell by the way you glow, can I ask who you're lucky husband is?"

Severus stepped forward to his shock and wrapped an arm around Harry. "I am."

Bill just clapped his former teacher on the back. "I see you make my brother happy. There is nothing more I could ask of his husband."

Arthur had been silent until now. "Harry I'm so sorry. My wife, my two youngest, all death eaters. I never. I am so sorry I doubted you."

Harry went over to the man. "I'm sorry you learned that of your children, but know you have some loyal ones left. I'm thrilled to have you here with me too."

As Arthur stepped back from Harry and watched him talking to Bill and Charlie there was a strange glint in his eyes and a hand went to his inside pocket of his robes, unnoticed by any.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort was sitting in the middle of his thrown room with his loyal supporters around him. His new little pet Ginny sat half naked in his lap so he could stroke her like a cat. He kept her close so he could take her off to fuck her when this was done.

Molly stood in front of him. "Your plan has worked. Our assassin is in place to get rid of Harry once and for all."

Voldemort laughed. "Harry has no idea what is coming. And to think good old Albus helped us without even knowing it."

Ron sneered. "We convinced him it was for the best. To think that the magic oath could be corrupted to allow for him to kill Harry as long as it's with a muggle weapon and not his wand."

Voldemort smiled. "The wards would not allow me to spy through his eyes, but I'll know when Harry is dead. And then this little war will finally be over."

Molly laughed. "Fleur thought she was so smart convincing my family to try and come to their side. Never thought we'd get an assassin through."

"Years of putting up wards so no spy could get in and see where they were or report to me, and out done by a weeping heart like Fleur." Ginny said.

Voldemort kissed her on the lips. "My good little kitty, you'll have to settle for Severus as a play toy. We won't get the body back of Harry."

She pouted. "I know. It's a pity our little assassin will die before he can escape. He won't even be able to report to us on location."

Voldemort didn't care. "Once harry is dead it won't matter. That order will be useless and they can rot away in their hide away."

Molly looked proudly at her two children with her. "The Weasleys will do as my family never did, and will help deliver victory to our great lord."

Voldemort lifted his cup in toast. "To the Weasleys, the ones to bring down Harry Potter."

Molly and her children smiled as they drank their wine knowing that it would be a member of their family who delivered the final blow. They would be raised as heroes of the new regime. They'd be in charge when Voldemort came to power. Ginny would be his consort and bear his children. All that was left was for their well placed assassin to do his job and it would all come together.


	14. blood

No one saw it coming. No one saw as the red head so new in their midst pulled the dagger from their belt. No one would have thought it possible. No one except Fleur who out of the corner of her eye saw the flash of the metal. She saw it catch the light of the candles. Without a moment's hesitation she threw herself in front of Harry pulling him down to the ground in safety.

Harry looked up shocked at her over him. "Fleur, what are you doing?"

Fleur's eyes were already starting to gloss over. "Saving you."

Harry watched in horror as the woman he loved as his sister slumped in his arms. A dagger in her back. "No, Fleur no. Please no."

Harry looked up at his husband who was looking on in horror but not at Harry. "How did he get that past us?"

Moody shook his head. "It was a muggle weapon, it would not be detected."

Tonks nodded. "They found a way to work around the oath. An attack not by magic but by a muggle weapon. Couldn't get a spy in here but an assassin, yes."

Harry could not see who they held save for the red hair. He held to Fleur. "Please hold on Fleur. I can't loose you too. I have lost two sisters already."

Harry watched as she was lifted from his lap. "We need to get the dagger out and get Poppy here immediately. She's still alive."

Harry just sat there listening to the words and seeing the blood. "Save her please." He whispered before he passed out.

Severus reached down and scooped his husband from the floor. He had thought Harry was safe here from the war. He had trusted someone because they were Harry's family and allowed them to get close, because of the oath. He could have lost both his husband and his daughter.

He carried Harry to their bedroom and lay him down on the bed and fed him a dreamless sleep potion. "Is that wise?" Remus asked from the door.

Severus nodded. "It will be some time before we know if Fleur will make it or not. The stress and worry will not be good for him or the baby."

Remus led Severus from the room. "Poppy has arrived but it doesn't look good. The dagger seems to have done a lot of internal damage."

Severus's heart dropped. "He can't loose her. He's already lost Hermione and Luna. If he looses his last sister, I don't know if he can handle it."

Remus was joined by Lucius and both men took him by an arm. "If she dies we will all help you get Harry through this, I swear."

Severus nodded. "Where are they?"

Lucius wasn't sure who he was asking about. "Fleur, she is in her rooms here, Poppy is checking on her."

Severus shook his head. "The man who tried to kill my husband and daughter. Where is he being kept?"

Lucius and Remus shared a look before Remus reluctantly told him. "He's being kept for now down in the wine cellar."

Severus turned towards the stairs and went down them. He was going to face the man who had come here claiming friendship and swearing an oath, and he was going to make sure that the man lived to regret it, for how long he wasn't sure.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Charlie stood there in the wine cellar with his husband, Moody, Tonks and Draco. His father and his brother were both there. He was only glad that the twins weren't here to see what had gone down.

Severus walked into the room. He brought with him a bottle of vertiserum and with help from Moody got the assassin to drink it. "Now, who sent you?"

Weasley grinned. "The dark lord. He knew he couldn't find your hide out but if he killed Harry that would be no problem."

Moody snarled. "How did you find a way around the oath we have made you take?"

"Dumbledore. The fool thought we were working on his side. Said as long as we used muggle instruments, we wouldn't break an oath." The assassin spit.

Charlie was shuddering as he listened. "You came to assassinate Harry, knowing full well he was pregnant with an innocent life inside of him?"

Weasley spit. "Innocent? Any child of Harry and his damned lover would be an enemy of our lord. Kill two birds with one stone."

Severus turned to Moody. "What are we going to do with him? We can't send him off to prison, we can't kill him."

Moody smiled. "We need to destroy his magical core and memories. Make it so he can't ever reveal what happened, no matter what torture he goes through."

Severus sighed. "There are only two people I know who can do that and those are my husband and Dumbledore. I can't ask Harry to channel such power."

Moody turned to him. "I know you're worried about the baby but even with all of our wards and protections, if this man goes free there is still a risk Dumbledore or Voldemort will find another loop hole in the oath and we can't keep him locked up."

Severus understood but he wouldn't let his husband do it. "It would almost be as bad as murder. I won't make Harry do this. He considers this man family."

Then a voice shocked them more then anything. "I will do it."

Severus turned to see Fred Weasley had come in. "Fred. What are you doing here?'

"I went home for a visit with dear mom and learned of this. I came to warn you. I see I am too late." Fred explained.

Charlie filled him in. "Fleur is up stairs and it doesn't look like she's going to make it. Harry and the baby were unharmed thanks to her."

Fred sighed. "I can do what needs to be done. I have the power to be able to wipe out his core. I know, Harry tested me."

Severus knew the boy was telling the truth but lay a hand on Fred. "He's your family, we can't ask you to do this."

Fred pulled away. "No, he's no family of mine. Harry is my family, Fleur and George and Charlie. This is a traitor. For Harry I will do this."

They knew there was no arguing with Fred and watched as he walked across the room and put his hands on either side of the elder Weasley's head and slowly slid into his mind. No one could see what was happening but the magic around them crackled and when Fred stepped back, his former family sat there blank. He was not a soulless shell like a dementors' kiss victim but close enough. A squib with no memories of even his own name. Fred had supplanted a few false memories and he would be released out into Paris, knowing nothing of who he was, ever again.

Severus had more admiration for Fred then he had ever imagined. "I know that must still have been hard, no matter what you say. I respect you much for that.."

Fred nodded. "For my brother, for my true family, and my Uncles and grandfather. I owed it to them all."

Charlie looked at his younger brother. "We knew that Mum, Ginny and Ron had gone to the dark lord, but after the oath, we weren't prepared for this."

Fred hugged his older brother. "I know. Now I want to see our little brother. Where is he?"

Severus led Fred from the room. "He and Fleur are both unconscious in rooms next to each other. Harry and Luna are safe, but Fleur..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry started to slowly wake. The sunlight in the windows told him it was morning. He slid his glasses on and looked around. His husband lay on the bed, on top of the blankets, beside him. Remus was in a chair next to the bed, and Charlie was not far away.

Severus and Remus both woke as they sensed he was awake. "Harry, how are you feeling?"

Harry didn't care how he felt, he needed answers. "Fleur? My sister?"

Remus and Severus shot looks at each other wondering who would have to tell him. "Harry, I'm sorry but Fleur..."


	15. life

Remus and Severus shot looks at each other wondering who would have to tell him. "Harry I'm sorry to have to tell you but Fleur is in a coma."

Harry had been prepared to hear she was dead and almost found relief in those words. "Coma? She's going to be okay though, right?"

Severus wanted to tell him yes but he couldn't lie to his husband. "We don't know. Her injuries were so severe. We have to wait and see if she wakes."

Harry remembered watching her as she took the knife for him. "Where is she?"

Remus laid a restraining hand on him. "Calm down Harry, this isn't good for you or the baby. You need to calm down."

Harry pulled away form them both. "I'll calm down when you take me to my sister. I want to see my sister."

Severus knew they wouldn't calm him. "If you please calm down for our daughter's sake, I will take you to her."

Harry nodded and slowly allowed himself to be helped into a dressing gown and led from the room. He was surprised to find she was only in the room right next to his own. He looked in surprise when he saw who was sitting next to her.

"Bill." He called.

Bill looked up from the bed. "Harry. Thank God you're okay. I thought that my father might have got you both."

Harry shuddered as he realized it had been Arthur with the knife in his hand. "No. Fleur saved me and Luna. We weren't harmed."

Bill looked back at the bed. "I was a fool to let her go. I loved her. I let my family blind me to the truth. I lost her because my family were death eaters."

Harry sunk down on the bed next to Fleur. "Tell her that when she wakes. She still loves you. She has told me more then once. Tell her when she wakes."

Bill placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I would if I could but Harry Madam Pomfrey thinks it's only a matter of time before Fleur..."

Harry wouldn't let him continue. "Is that what you all think? You think she's dead already? Get out. Get out."

Bill, Remus and Severus all stood gaping in shock. "Harry, we can't leave you here. I know this hurts but there is nothing to be done."

Harry just pointed at the door. "She'll come back to me. She doesn't need you people around her saying she can't. Just get out."

His husband and Remus left but Bill remained. "I think she'll fight for you and the baby. Please let me stay."

Harry nodded and turned his attention back to Fleur. "Come on you have to wake. I need my big sister. I lost Hermione and Luna, I can't loose you. My daughter already has two names; I can't give her yours so you need to come back to me Fleur. Come on please."

Bill came to sit beside her on the other side. "I know I made mistakes but I love you. I swear I'll make it up to you. You just need to get through this, please."

Harry lay down on the bed next to Fleur and placed her hand on his belly, when he had grown too tired to stay awake any longer. He and Bill had sat in the room talking to her for hours, hoping she would open her eyes.

As he lay there with her hand on his belly he spoke. "Feel that Fleur. That's your nice. She needs her Aunty. Now fight for hr and for me. Please."

Bill fought back the tears as he watched Harry fall asleep. He silently prayed before he left. "If you can hear me Fleur, come back, he needs you so badly."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was woken not by the early rays of sun that had been coming through the window but by the feel of a hand on his belly. He had grown used to waking with his husband's arms around him and hands on his belly, but this was different. He knew the hands didn't belong to his husband.

He heard a soft moan from beside him and turned to see Fleur. Her eyes were fluttering open. "Fleur."

Her beautiful silvery eyes opened and looked at him. "Harry, you're okay, the baby is okay? Arthur didn't hurt you?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Thanks to you and saving us from the knife, both I and my daughter are safe."

Fleur smiled. "I had a dream about her you know. I could see this beautiful baby with your eves and Sev's face, in my arms. She brought me back."

Harry beamed. "I hoped she would."

Madam Pomfrey walked into the room a moment later and was shocked. "You're awake."

Fleur nodded. "It seems my little brother here is quite the miracle worker. He was just what I needed to bring me back."

Madam Pomfrey ran some tests on her. "This is impossible."

Harry looked up. "What?"

She looked at her chart. "All of Fleur's injuries have fully healed. Save for a scar, it will be like she was never stabbed."

Fleur smiled at Harry. "Your daughter. Luna's power. I felt her in me when I was out. You and your daughter saved me Harry."

Harry felt the tears trickling down his cheeks. "Only because you saved me first. We'd both be dead now if you'd not sacrificed yourself for us."

Madam Pomfrey left to tell everyone else the news and Harry hugged her tight. Fleur didn't understand what happened but to her it was simply. "A true miracle."

The room flooded with people who had come to love Fleur and worried for her since it occurs. Severus hugged her. "Thank you for my husband and daughter."

Fleur accepted all of their love and attention but her eyes were drawn to Bill. "I heard your words like Harry's when I was asleep."

Bill came to her side and took her hands. He looked at everyone else. "Can we have some time alone?"

Harry allowed himself to be drawn from the room by his husband and back to his own rooms where he sunk gratefully into the warmth of his husband's embrace and began to cry, from relief and stress.

"I thought I would loose her. I don't know how but Luna and I brought her back." Harry said.

Severus shrugged. "A miracle I guess. Your love for your sister was enough some how through your magic, to heal her."

Harry didn't need to know how all he cared about was that he had not lost a third sister. He had already lost two who died saving him, Fleur had literally taken a knife for him and he would never have forgiven himself if she had died.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill sat there looking at Fleur. He remembered when they first started dating, their first kiss. He remembered proposing to her. He also remembered the night he had chosen his family over her.

"Fleur, I'm so sorry. I should never have doubted you, never have let my family break us up." Bill said.

Fleur quietened him with a finger to his lips. "That is in the past. What I have learned from this, I need to make the best of the time we have."

Bill kissed her and when he drew back. "I love you, I always have and I always will. I want to repair what was broken."

Fleur gently returned the kiss. "I love you too Bill and I never stopped wanting to be with you, even after all of this."

Bill removed her old engagement ring from his pocket. "Fleur will you marry me?"


	16. regain

Bill removed her old engagement ring from his pocket. "Fleur, will you marry me?"

Fleur looked at the ring only for a moment. "Yes."

He slid the ring back into place on her hand. "I promise you I'll never let anything come between us again. Never."

She looked down at the band on the finger. "You have no idea how much I have missed seeing it there. It is a part of me."

Bill kissed her and as he pulled back. "I hope to add the matching band soon. We've waited so long; I don't want to wait any longer."

Fleur nodded in agreement. "As soon as Madam Pomfrey gives me the all clear, we'll be married. I'm sure Lucius will do the honours for us."

Bill sat and gathered her in his arms. "I have you, I have my brothers, and I have Harry back. Perhaps we can even consider giving Luna a cousin or two."

Fleur's eyes twinkled at the mention of it. "We have not spoken of children since we first were engaged. It seems so long ago."

Bill knew what she meant. "I think everything that has happened just makes you realize there is not always time. Even in war, life goes on."

Fleur looked out the window. "Romania can do that to you. This place is a sanctuary away from the war. I think we should wait a bit though."

Bill nodded. "We will. I just want to make sure that you know I still want that life with you."

They sat there alone together for a time. They'd tell Harry in the morning of their plans to marry. They planned on asking him to be witness, as well as Fleur's sister if she could come from France, or her brother if not. For now they just wanted some time alone to revel in their new relationship.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort sat in his throne looking at the remaining Weasleys, Molly and Ron standing before him, Ginny lying at his feet naked save for the chains she wore about her neck and her hands.

"Your husband has failed." Voldemort snarled.

Molly shuttered. "My husband was a fool. He should have waited until the boy was alone."

Voldemort had not been able to see what had happened but he knew when his assassin was killed. "Now they know our trick and we can not pull it twice on them."

Ron paled. "I promise that we will not fail where my father did. You'll have his head on a platter soon enough."

Voldemort sneered. "I think it's about time you little Weasleys learn the price for failing your lord."

Molly saw the death eaters advancing on her. "No. My husband failed, not us. We are loyal to your cause. Give us another chance."

Voldemort sneered. "Oh don't worry, you'll have another chance. I don't plan on killing you; I just want to give you some incentive to do the job better."

Ginny watched as her brother and mother were dragged off. "Am I to be punished as well?"

Voldemort stroked his little let like the animal she was. "No. You I have better plans for. But rest assured, you disappoint me as well, and you'll suffer worse."

Ginny rubbed against his legs. "I'm here for your bidding my lord."

Standing from his throne he led her by the leash on her collar from the room and took her to his private chambers. He threw her down on the bed but before he disrobed he performed a spell and screams filled the room.

"Just a reminder my little pet of what'll happen to you if you don't fulfill your duties." Voldemort informed her.

Ginny was not affected by the screams of her mother or brother. "They get what they deserve my lord. I promise you Ill do my job."

With that he forced her on her hands and knees and took her. "Good little kitty, be a good little kitty and master won't need to continue with your training."

Oh Ginny had come willingly to his bed even the first time. She had been desperate to be his little whore. But that was no fun. He had made her scream and her body was covered in bruises and scars to prove it. She revelled in the pain. She had turned it against those like Harry. She had become his top torturer.

When he pulled out he whispered. "Good little kitty has done me proud. I think my little pet deserves some fun."

Ginny licked her lips. "Master going to let me have some fun?"

He nodded in the direction the screaming was coming from. "I know how much you like to make people scream for my pleasure. Go have your fun little one."

Ginny cared nothing they were her mother or brother, she would do anything for her master. Ron would have done no less. Nor her father. They were just little animals for her to play and take her pleasure from as the lord did with her.

Voldemort laughed as he heard her ordering his guards. "My little pet is well trained. Even better then Bella. I can have a lot of fun with that little vixen."

He could hear Ron's voice. "No Ginny, I'm your brother. You can't do this to me."

She laughed. "I have no family. I'm the Dark Lord's pet. He wants you to learn a lesson and I'm here to ensure you do."

Voldemort sunk down into a chair drinking some of the wine he had been brought and enjoying the sounds that filled his room from the dungeons, of torture and so much more. He was aroused by the pain and he knew when his little kitty came back covered in their blood and fluids, he would have her again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting with his husband and with Remus and Lucius out in the gardens two days later when Fleur and Bill made their first appearance since Fleur had woken up. Harry was so happy that they were working things out that he had given them their space but was anxious to learn how things had gone.

When Fleur came to hug Harry he noticed a ring. "Is that what I think it is?"

She smiled broadly. "After you left the room Bill proposed again. We both realized we are still madly in love and want to spend our lives together."

Bill hugged his little brother. "Thank you Harry. I would never have had the courage to propose to her again if you hadn't helped me. Thank you for that."

Harry just laughed. "I'm so happy for the two of you. I always knew you two were meant to be together. So when will you guys get married?"

Bill turned to Lucius. "We were wondering if you would do the honours for us as you did for Harry and Severus?"

Lucius stood. "I would be more then honoured to perform your ceremony."

Bill looked at Harry. "And you will stand as my best man? Gabrielle has already sent word she will come here in time from France."

Harry hugged him again. "Of course. I'd be honoured. Are you sure though that you don't want one of your brothers?"

Bill shook his head. "You're my brother Harry. Charlie and the twins will be part of the wedding to. But you're a brother to both me and Fleur."

When he saw the smile and nod from Fleur Harry agreed. "Then there is nothing I'd be happier to do then to be your witness."

It would take two days for Fleur's sister and parents to make their way from France for the wedding and for a small ceremony to be planned for them. It would give Fleur a few more days to recover as well. Though her injuries were healed by Luna, she had still not regained her full strength yet.


	17. sharing

As the news of the pending pregnancies had before, the wedding of Fleur and Bill brought some much needed happy distraction from what had happened with Arthur and everything going on beyond Romania. On the day before the wedding Harry was attending what had to be considered the oddest bachelorette party ever held.

Fleur looked around the small patio. "You guys didn't really need to do this. I mean with everything going on, the wedding was more then enough."

Harry smiled. It was a bit odd having such a party in the midst of all of this but he shrugged. "Like the wedding, we shouldn't let the war stop us from living."

Rodger nodded. "Voldemort and Dumbledore win if we don't. For our children we need to find a balance between the world beyond these walls, and here."

Fleur smiled. "You're right. Thank you. And I promise to repay you guys with a baby shower."

Remus responded with quite the laugh. "Now that would be the most unique event. A baby shower for three pregnant wizards?"

Harry laid his hand against his belly. "I just hope that we can end this soon and these little ones can be safe beyond these walls as well."

Fleur came around and put her arms around his shoulders. "It will be. This war will not last forever and our little ones will live happy and free."

Harry turned to look at her at the words. "Fleur?"

She knew she had let something slip. "Promise not to say anything to Bill. I want to surprise him tomorrow night."

Harry pulled her into a full hug. "I'm so happy for you guys. I thought you two were waiting until the war was over."

Fleur nodded. "But sometimes things happen for a reason. This little one wasn't planned but he or she will be loved and safe here."

Harry was a bit surprised. "You guys have been back together for only just over a week. You can't be that far along."

Fleur smiled. "About six days. We made love two days after he proposed to me. I fainted yesterday and Poppy was just barely able to confirm it."

Gabrielle was beaming. "I'm so happy for you big sister." And then looking around. "Four pregnancies? You guys might consider opening a maternity hospital."

Remus snickered at that. "Might better be properly called a paternity hospital considering three of the expectant mothers are fathers."

The point was easily conceded at that and Fleur's mum lifted a glass to make a toast. "To the wedding and to all of the expectant parents."

The others all lifted their glasses to the toast, the expectant parents making sure to be drinking sparkling cider instead. Along with the four expectant parents there were Fleur's mom and sister, Tonks, Poppy and the fiancé of her brother, Sarai.

Sarai looked towards the house. "Any idea what those men are up to in there?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "What ever they're doing it can't be any more interesting then our party and the news."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

That seemed true enough. In the library Bill, his brothers, Luius, Draco, Severus, his future brother in law and Moody were trying to have a sort of bachelor party for him but there wasn't much of the usual excitement.

Lucius poured him a glass of expensive bourbon. "I know it's not really the traditional sort of party but the women thought we should do something."

Bill shrugged. "Good way to relax for the night. I know that Fleur is happy to have the evening with her friends as well."

Severus looked at the young man. Three marriages in the past year, since the escalation of the war, none of them the normal sort. Remus and Lucius, he and Harry, now Bill and Fleur. Not the huge ceremony and the romantic honeymoon, the showers and bachelor parties, but this wouldn't be taken from them.

George clapped his brother on the back. "You know you should have waited until after the war. Then we could have had a proper bachelor party. To late now."

Fred shook his head. "Who says? We can sneak him out after the war and take him to see some strippers. His wife will never have to know."

His soon to be brother in law tried to look stern. "If I ever here you doing such a thing to my sister I'll have your head." But he broke into a smile.

Bourbon and cigars in the library and a game of poker was the best that the guys could come up with for the party. They much thought though they were having a more exciting night then those outside were having.

The married, engaged and single men started to debate about women. Fred laughed. "Well I'm going to be sensible and wait until after the war to marry."

Bill choked on the cigar smoke. "And who little brother might I ask would be crazy enough to marry you?"

Fred tried to bite his tongue but his brothers and everyone in the room were not staring at him and he broke. "Alicia Spinnet. We're kind of engaged to be engaged."

George was a bit shocked. He and Angelina had started dating around the same time but he had no idea how serious his brother was. "What exactly does that mean?"

Fred just smiled. "It means that we will become engaged when this war is over and we both know we'll make it. I will not make her a widow right after we marry."

Bill knew his brother's concerns were well founded. "It is every person's decision. I'd rather spend what time I can with Fleur, even if we only have days left."

"I'm happy for you and Fleur, I really am. For me and Alicia it's just better this way. I don't want her tied down if something happens to me." Fred said.

Severus looked at him. "You know it could be Alicia who dies. She is in the underground as well."

Fred sighed. "I know. And I know that I would have a hard time moving on, but I have every intention of putting the ring I bought, on her finger one day."

Lucius looked at the drop of smiles and decided that things needed to pick up. "We should make a toast to the new groom and to the marriage tomorrow."

The other men lifted up their glasses in response. "To Bill and Fleur, may you have many decades of happiness together."

As the guys put back their bourbon and turned to their cigars and their poker game their mood picked up again and the talk went towards the wedding and to the children as well. Tonight and the next day were supposed to be a celebration of life, a reminder that life went on even in war.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Harry smiled at his husband who was sitting in the audience, as he stood next to Bill, with Charlie on his other side and the twins as well, standing as best man for Bill. He shared a smile when he turned, with Gabrielle who was standing for her sister.

Lucius turned to Bill. "Do you William Arthur Weasley take Fleur as your wife and soul mate, to be bonded in magic, life, heart and soul until death and beyond?

Bill looked at his fiancé. "I do."

Harry stepped forward and handed a ring. "I Harry James Snape stand as witness to my brother William's vows and pledge to this marriage in life and beyond."

After Bill put the ring on Fleur it was her turn . "Do you Fleur Adolphina Delacaur take William as your husband and soul mate, to be bonded in magic, life, heart and soul until death and beyond?"

Fleur's smile radiated through the gardens. "I do."

Gabrielle handed her sister the ring. "I Gabrielle Amalie Delacaur stand as witness to my sister Fleur's vows and pledge to this marriage in life and beyond."

Lucius united their hands and looking at everyone. "As they have pledged their vows I pronounce these two bonded as husband and wife. Bill, kiss your wife."

Bill didn't need to be told twice as he lowered his lips down to kiss his beautiful wife and Harry and the others showered the couple with flower blossoms. After they signed the marriage contract Lucius announced:

"I present to everyone present here William and Fleur Weasley."

Everyone there shouted and cheered. The wedding was like that for Harry and Severus a happy distraction from the war for everyone in the underground and those who could get away from their posts without being seen, had come. Life was so precious it needed to be celebrated.

As they went to bed Fleur turned to her husband. "I have some news for you."

Bill looked at her. "You do?"

She nodded. "You and I are going to be having a baby?"

Bill looked at his wife and almost fainted. "Baby?"

Fleur was about to panic that her husband was upset by the news. "Bill, I know this was unexpected. I knew we said we'd wait. But I want this baby."

Bill finally found his tongue. "I want it too. The timing be damned. Harry and the others proved that. This baby is a blessing and we will be a family."


	18. announcements

Voldemort stood there looking at them. Ginny was not in his lap or at his feet as she usually was but stood naked and in chains next to her mother and her brother. They had failed him again. He had sent them on a mission and they had been scared off by the aurors.

"You disappoint me again and again. I don't know why I keep you around." Voldemort bellowed.

Ron was shaking. "We killed a dozen of those damned muggles before the aurors came."

Voldemort sneered. "A dozen. You were in a mall with hundreds. You should have killed them all."

He motioned for the death eaters to come forward but Ginny fell to her knees. "My lord no, you can't. I'm carrying your heir."

Voldemort stopped and motioned for her to come forward. "If you're lying I will kill you myself."

She walked right up to him and allowed him to place his hand on her belly as she said. "I'm not."

His face broke into a wicked smile. "You are. You have succeeded where so many have failed. My good little kitten."

He pulled her down into his lap and began stroking her hair. "You won't punish me?"

He shook his head. "You have done more then kill some muggles; my heir is the most important thing. I will shower you with prizes."

Ginny knew that at least until the birth of her baby she would have every comfort and desire she wanted, and if she had a son she would be a queen for all eternity, no longer just his naked little cat to play with.

Molly smiled at her daughter. "My daughter will give you a son; surely you will reward her family."

Voldemort looked at Ginny. "Would you ask for mercy for your family?"

Ginny smirked at them. "They betrayed you, they need to be punished. I'd ask to have a little fun with them."

Voldemort ran his nails down her flesh. "Mmm, my little one is horny for some blood. Have your fun my pussy cat, you deserved it."

He went to his rooms to drink wine and listen to his little cat go to work on them. If anything his pet has grown more blood thirsty and angry since the news of her child. Today was a great day.

When Ginny entered later he took her as always but gentler for the sake of the baby. When he was done she moved to leave the bed. "Stay."

Ginny was used to sleeping on the floor like his pet. "Pets do not sleep on the bed."

He shook his head and directed her to lie back on the bed. "Until my baby is born you will remain. If it is a son you may take your place as my queen."

Ginny hid the smile as she lay back on the bed. "If it pleases my master."

He released a few of the chains and allowed her a gold robe, the first clothes in months. He even ordered a proper meal for her. She was used to eating only the scraps from his plate. She purred as he fed her, knowing she deserved every bit of the praise he showered on her now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In Romania there was to be an announcement over dinner as well but unlike the one that was being made in England, this announcement was to be greeted with warmth and celebration.

Severus had been watching Bill and Fleur for days now. It was a week since their wedding and he knew something was up. "You guys are hiding something."

Harry smiled at Fleur and Bill for he was the only one who knew. Fleur looked at her husband and then spoke. "We were going to wait a bit longer to tell everyone."

Bill finished for her. "Fleur told me on our wedding night that she is pregnant. There will be four babies running around Romania this time next year."

Severus was surprised to see Harry didn't look shocked. "You knew?"

Harry nodded. "Actually Fleur let it slip to me before she even told Bill. Our little garden party before the wedding."

Bill knew his brother had known but not that Harry knew first. "I should be jealous, but I know how close the two of you guys are, I shouldn't be so surprised."

So there they had it. Remus was five and a half months along, Rodger just barely five months, Harry was two and a half and now Fleur was just over a few weeks pregnant. It would be a while before they knew if it would be a third little girl or a boy for the group.

Charlie clapped his brother on the back. "Hopefully a little boy. Gideon is going to need someone to help him fight off the other two girls."

Bill shrugged. "You know it's likely. There are not many Weasley women in the family tree. Mum had to have seven kids to get one daughter."

Fleur decided to burst their bubble just a bit. "The Delacaurs, who this baby is half, happen to have a lot of girls. Mum had two and dad has several sisters."

Harry loved it. "You know it seemed not long ago I had no family. Now I have all of you, I have my husband, my daughter, my sister and niece on the way and another niece or nephew."

Severus pulled his husband into a warm embrace. Harry may have had the world's most unconventional family here, and not related in blood to a single one of them except his daughter. None of that mattered to him. Remus and Lucius were his fathers in every way that mattered, the Weasleys and Fleur and Rodger, his brothers and sister, and Severus was his entire world.

The glasses were raised in toast, another one turned from wine into water. "To the next generation, the true hope for the years to come."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The news of the baby was not good news every where, or that of Voldemort either. Dumbledore's spies had word of the pending births of all five babies. His spies had not been able to penetrate the inner sanctuary of Harry's group but from time to time they received word including Fleur's new baby. Voldemort had been easier.

Dumbledore slammed his hand down on his desk. "Dam. Everything is going wrong. Potter is supposed to be dead and his little order crushed."

Shacklebot sneered. "It's a good thing. Harry will not be fighting any time soon. He surely won't put the brat into any kind of danger until it's born."

Dumbledore reluctantly conceded that point. "I'm not sure we can do everything we need before the baby is born. If spies are right, he is nearly three months gone."

Rabastan shook his head. "I think the greater concern should be Voldemort's spawn. Voldemort will be more active to end this war before his heir is born."

Shacklebot turned to the man. "You're in his internal circle. Can't you get close enough and snap that little Weasel's neck and kill the child with her."

Rabastan shook his head. "Since she replaced Bella when my sister in law died, my brother and I have lost our high places. Ginny is under top guard now she's pregnant."

Albus grumbled. "Those damned Weasleys. Who'd have imagined they'd betray me for Tom. Bad enough some went to Harry, but Tom?"

Shacklebot wasn't too surprised. "Their loyalty has always been a bit faulty. It seemed Ginny was too quick to agree to whore herself off to the Dark Lord."

Dumbledore hated that term. "That man is no lord. Tom Riddle would be nothing more then a ministry flunky if lucky, if I had not trained him under my wing."

They spoke for a while longer and then when the others were leaving Albus stopped Shacklebot. "See what more you can get from our friends in France."

Shacklebot nodded. "I'm not sure what more I can get. Gabrielle is not at Beauxbautons right now. Gone off to see her sister again."

Albus just pushed him to keep an ear out and when he was left alone in the room he sighed. These children, all of them, they were a bad sign. There was something plaguing his mind but he couldn't put his finger on it. Some kind of prophecy he realized. He needed to find out.

He put down some floo powder in the fireplace. "Trewlaney" He called.


	19. omens

He put some floo powder into the fire and shouted. "Trewlaney"

Sybil Trewlaney appeared moments later in the flames and stepped out. "Can I help you headmaster?"

Albus motioned for her to sit. "I need you to remind me of the prophecy you gave some years ago about the birth of five children."

Trewlaney smiled. "Has the prophecy come into being then?"

Dumbledore wasn't sure. "I can not remember your entire prophecy. I have called to rehear it and find if perhaps it has."

Sybil nodded. "If in the year of the union of the three celestial giants four children are conceived to the guardians of the light, a hero bearing the mark of the universe will usher in victory and the world will know three centuries of peace under he and his descendents."

Albus knew he had been right. "This is the year of the celestial giant union. The three planets aligned a month ago."

Sybil nodded. "And as I have told you the child marked with the symbol of the universe is none other then that Potter spawn."

Albus smirked. "That damned boy and his symbol of Zeus, king of the Gods and of the skies. I knew he was trouble the moment he was born."

Sybil sniffed. "What does it matter? It is not as if he or any of his little friends are about to have children during this war."

Albus sighed. "Harry is pregnant as are Rodger Weasley, Fleur Weasley and Remus Malfoy, if my spires are correct."

Sybil's smile faltered. "I have seen a vision of the child of Voldemort. The prophecy is coming true."

Dumbledore smacked the desk. "It can't. There must be a way to stop this. We can not allow this."

Sybil stopped him. "The prophecy can be used to your advantage. I think that we allow the children to live."

Dumbledore gawked at her. "You want me to allow the spawn of Harry and his friends to live."

She nodded. "It does not say that Harry will survive and rule, but his descendents. I say we allow Harry to destroy the dark lord when we destroy him."

Dumbledore smiled. "And his child becomes mine. I raise the child as my heir, teach the child my ways and control the world through it."

Sybil clapped her hands. "You let Voldemort and his spawn be killed, you let Harry do the dirty work and then when he thinks it's safe, you kill him."

Albus leaned back in his chair. "Harry will come out to celebrate his victory and he'll expect nothing. His back turned and we will stab him in it."

Sybil stood to leave. "Continue your war. Continue to strike at his members. The less there are when we take him down, the easier that this will be for you."

Albus nodded. "I'm not about to stop my fun just because I'm going to allow my two enemies to fight and take each other out. I'd be bored if I did that."

Sybil walked to the fire. "The boy should have listened. I've been telling him he'll die for years. The fool thought me a fraud."

In truth Sybil Trewlaney was quite the gifted seeress, she had been helping Dumbledore with her prophecies for over twenty years now. She played the fool, the crazy woman who saw nothing but death omens, to trick people into not fearing her. Albus had long ago learned to trust the true value of what she had to offer.

Albus sat back as she left. "I let those two fight and destroy each other's forces and I slip in and lap up the victory. This should be funner then I ever thought."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The summer months were growing shorter a Harry and his other pregnant companions were growing larger with their pregnancies. Harry felt such contentment in the glowing presence of his little daughter in him. Word of the war came to them from time to time but Harry allowed none of it to bother him. His husband and the others made sure that the news never came to him unless necessary. Harry didn't mind. He wanted it that way.

He was out in the gardens with Remus one day. They sat on a bench. "You know it's so beautiful here. Part of me wishes we could just stay here forever."

Remus agreed with Harry. "You know I know how you feel. It seems pointless to go back and fight but England is our home and our people are in danger."

Harry knew. "I wouldn't let them suffer and die. It's just some times easy to forget the war. I mean away from the UK there is peace and a place for people to be free."

Remus had often spoken of this with his husband. "The war will spread eventually. Voldemort had always stayed in the UK for he never took over there completely."

"And if he wins there and he has no resistance, he will move to France and other countries." Harry concluded.

Remus nodded. "It is why we have worked to try and convince other governments to back us. No one has yet. They think the war is ours and ours alone."

Harry remembered muggle history lessons. "Hopefully we can stop it before it spreads. If this becomes like the muggle world wars, so many more will suffer."

Remus laid his hand on his belly. "When these little ones are born we will join the fight with our spouses and we will work to ensure that this war ends soon."

Harry felt the shifting of his daughter. "I just want to make sure my daughter and any others we have, have a world where they can be safe and grow up in peace."

He felt a strong set of arms wrap around him from behind. "Luna will have that. We will make sure that our daughter has that." Severus said.

Harry turned into the embrace of his husband. "She'll have what no one in the past two generations has had. I want that for her and her kids, a life safe and at peace."

Severus sat down with his husband. "I think that you and the others should consider what we have spoken of. You should go away to America."

Harry shook his head as did Remus. "We are safe here in Romania. If the war spreads we'll send the babies but we're not about to flee and leave you guys here."

Remus backed him up. "You know that we're not about to allow ourselves to be shipped off. The babies if they're in danger we will, "

Severus knew when to give up for he would not win the fight. "I will not argue with you two. But if the time comes when it is too dangerous. I'll not take no."

Harry and Remus both knew their husbands would force them as well as Rodger and Fleur to leave if the danger came across from the UK. They were all prepared to leave but they hoped deep down that the war would be contained within the UK, and if it did spread, that it wouldn't happen until the babies were born.

Harry turned to his husband. "I thought you were away meeting with members of the underground. Has something happened?"

Severus didn't want to worry either man but they both noticed the look on his face. Remus spoke up. "Severus, tell us what has happened?"

Severus took a deep breath. "We have learned that Voldemort has finally got his wish. He has a heir on the way."

Harry was shocked at the news. They had not even been sure he was human enough for it. "Who is the woman who has managed that?"

Severus didn't look at his husband when he spoke the name. "Ginnerva Weasley."

Harry was shocked and couldn't even guess how her brothers would react when they learned. "The next generation of the dark has come as well."

Severus nodded. "We don't believe the other side has learned of your pregnancy or any of the others, because of our location. Our children should be safe."

Harry felt relief flooding through him. He knew that the news of the coming birth of the child of the dark lord was a horrid omen especially if it was a son, but the secrecy of his own baby and those of his family and allies was his truest worry right now.


	20. births

The sign of hope and a future for the light side was in the babies who were too be born into this world. When Remus due date drew close many of the other members of the underground drew to Romania. Some how the birth of the children had become a sign of hope for everyone in their side. With Rodger due only weeks later, it seemed the right time for them to gather.

Harry was out in the garden with Remus. "Have the contractions started coming any harder?" Harry asked.

Remus shook his head. "They've been going on for nearly two days but they're little more then a stomach ache and the canal is not opening."

Harry rested a hand against his own protruding stomach. "I hope when this little one's time comes she is a bit more anxious to come into the world."

Remus laughed. "This little one seems to be too much like her father and her brother. Stubborn to the bone and not willing to come but on her own time."

Harry smirked. "If she doesn't hurt up, my little niece might come into the world before her. You know Rodger is already showing signs."

Remus grunted. "It would have to be wouldn't it? My little one wants to be late, over a week already and his is coming early. It seems we might be in a race."

Harry directed his godfather back towards the house. "She'll come. I bet you'll have her in your arms by this time tomorrow at the latest."

Remus sighed as they passed through the door. "From your moth to her ears. I have loved being pregnant but I'm definitely ready for it to be over."

They came into the library where Bill and Fleur were sitting with the twins on the couch and across on the love seat Rodger and Charlie sat. Harry helped Remus into one of the armchairs and took the last seat.

He looked over at Charlie. "Any more contractions on your end? I was joking with Remus that Gideon might come first."

Rodger looked up. "It might not be much of a joke Harry; the contractions are quite steady now. Poppy says I should probably deliver by tomorrow evening."

As if she had been summoned Poppy came into the room. "I'd like to take a look at the two men in labour and see how your pregnancies are progressing."

Remus managed to stand with some help from Harry and Rodger with help from his husband and both men followed Poppy out of the room and up to their bedrooms where she could take a look at them.

Lucius came into the room moments later. "I saw Remus going up with Poppy though Rodger was with them. Are they okay?"

Harry tried to reassure the worried expectant father. "Your husband has made no progress. Your daughter seems to keep to her own time table."

Lucius laughed and took his husband's vacated spot. "A true Malfoy then. Haven't reminded Remus that Draco was nearly three weeks late when he was born."

Harry remembered Remus and Lucius had been together decades, even when Draco was a baby. "No. I don't think such news would be much comfort to him now."

Severus had also come into the room and put an arm around his husband. "I assure you Harry that the pregnancies in my family tend to be much quicker."

Harry sighed a slight breath of relief. "If mine goes on as long as Remus' I might insist on a c-section. Three days of contractions, I don't know how he does it."

Lucius shrugged. "It can't be that bad. I mean we have suffered worse from curses and more."

Harry and Fleur shared a look and at the same time they both uttered the word. "Men."

Severus shot his husband a look. "You're a man as well or do I have to remind you."

Harry laughed. "No. But men who haven't had a baby growing inside of them can not possibly understand what those two are going through."

Lucius had to agree. "It must be pretty bad. Both Narcissa and Remus threatened to make me carry the next one if I didn't stop saying I knew how it felt."

Harry felt tears in his eyes as he broke down in laughter over the thought of Lucius pregnant. "I'm sorry but I can't see you with a baby."

Lucius tried to look insulted but broke into a smile. "I agree with you fully. I'd much rather the cruciatus curse then nine months of pregnancy."

They were all chatting happily when Poppy came down and announced that both Rodger and Remus had gone into active labour and that it was truly to be a race to see who gave birth first. Severus would help as she couldn't be in two places at once and Harry prepared himself for a long night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It turns out baby Gideon Cedric Weasley was the one to win the race for though he was the younger of the two and Rodger had been in labour a shorter period of time, the boy seemed to want to make his entrance and wasn't about to wait for the Malfoy to make her appearance.

Harry went happily into the bedroom where Charlie and Rodger sat with the other Weasleys. Harry looked at the baby. "He is a beauty."

Charlie looked at his son. "He looks like Rodger in every way except with the Weasley red hair and freckles. I wonder if Fleur's baby will have the colouring too."

Fleur smiled. "You wonder if our son will have red hair and freckles, I think you mean."

Charlie looked up at her when the words she had spoken had sunk in. "You and Bill are expecting a little boy?"

Bill nodded. "Told you that'd likely have your wish to balance out the gender pool of the babies. Most Weasley children are sons."

Harry hugged Fleur. "Have you two considered any names for the baby or are you waiting until he is born?"

Fleur shot a look at Bill and he nodded. "We thought we'd name him for his godfather, Harold William Weasley."

Harry was shocked for he realized that the couple had just asked him to be godfather to their baby. "You mean it?"

Bill nodded and clapped him on the back. "You were our best man in the wedding and we'd like you and Gabrielle to be his godparents when he's born."

Harry smiled broadly at the thought and he couldn't speak at first but he nodded his head happily. "I'd be honoured."

Charlie turned to Bill and Fleur. "I won't be insulted even if I was about to ask you to be godparents to our son."

Rodger nodded. "Fleur and Bill we thought you two might do us the honours of serving as the godparents to this little man."

Bill took his nephew into his arms for the first time. "I would be honoured. And if Fleur and I have more, you're top of the list for godparents."

Harry was sitting there when the sound of other baby's cries filled the house and a few moments later Severus popped his head in the door and motioned for his husband to follow him. Harry leaned down and kissed little Gideon and happily went to see the other new addition to the group.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus had never been happier. For years he had to share the man he loved with Narcissa and had watched her give Luc a child. He loved Draco as his own but he was so happy that he had given his husband a child as well, finally. He had his doubts for years if he ever could. His husband's veela blood made conception easier though and had cancelled out the chance of Remus passing on his curse to the baby.

He looked up at his husband from the face of their daughter. "She is beautiful. She looks just like you and Draco."

Lucius bent down and kissed his husband and then his daughter. "I am so happy. You have given me such a beautiful little blessing."

Draco was sitting at the end of the bed looking like it was Christmas. "This is so cool. I have always wanted a baby sister."

Severus came back into the room with Harry in tow. Harry came over. "She finally decided to arrive. I'm glad mine isn't a Malfoy."

Remus smiled and handed the baby to Harry. "Lily Cassiopia Malfoy would like to say hi to her godfather."

Harry was surprised for the second time in one night to be asked to be a godfather. "You mean it?"

Lucius nodded. "We wouldn't have it any other way, and since your husband has already agreed to be the other, we won't take no for an answer."

Harry smiled. "It's a day for it, it seems. I have been asked by Fleur and Bill to be godfather when their son is born. I'd be thrilled to be godfather to this little one."

Severus sat down with Harry and they both looked at the sleeping baby and thought of their own. Severus smiled. "Bill and Fleur are having a little boy?"

Harry nodded. "They just found out. They have asked me and Gabrielle to be godparents. And they're even naming the baby Harold for me. I can't believe it."

Severus laughed. "You're a brother to both of them and helped them get back together. You're probably the only one who's surprised by this."

Harry handed the baby back to Remus. "This truly is a night of blessings. So much light and hope for the future in our arms tonight."

Remus looked at his daughter and at Harry's belly, and towards the door where Gideon and Fleur with her son were. "The future does seem brighter tonight."

That night everyone who was back at the manor from the underground raised their goblets in toast to celebrate the births of Gideon and Lily, and the pending births of little Luna and Harold. New life, new hope, new dreams, all toasted as the moon hung full in the night sky.


	21. fears

Harry's own pregnancy seemed to progress quickly after the arrival of the two babies. He spent as much time as he could with Gideon and Lily, practice he told anyone when they asked. In reality he had not spent much time around babies but it was more about putting him at ease.

His husband found him in the gardens one afternoon. "Harry, is there something bothering you?"

Harry sighed as he lowered himself onto one of the garden benches. "I was just wondering about Luna. What kind of father am I going to be to her?"

Severus sunk down next to him. "An amazing father Harry. You love that little one already. She'll be so lucky to have you as her daddy."

Harry looked at his husband. "I don't know. I think sometimes it is selfish of me to be bringing a baby into this war."

Severus knew Harry's insecurities had been growing. "Harry, we both know life can't be put on hold. Babies are born in war time. It's not wrong to wantr it."

Harry wasn't sure. "My parents had me and then they got themselves killed. Is it fair to bring a child into this world and risk making her an orphan?"

Severus pulled Harry to him. "We will do everything to make sure we're there to raise her. You know even in peace times we could die one day."

Harry knew that but it was just more likely in war time. "I don't want Luna to be orphaned and not to know a parent's love. I know what that's like."

Severus made him look at the house. "Think of all of them in there. Do you think our little one could ever be left with no one to love and raise her?"

Harry sighed. "You know my parents probably thought that and look what happened. Almost all of their friends were killed or ended up in prison."

Severus stopped him. "The blood wards were the big problem or you could have gone to Remus. I promise the same thing will never happen to Luna, ever."

Harry rested his head against his husband. "Thank you. I love her so much I just want to make sure she has the best future possible."

Severus placed a hand against his husband's belly. "Our daughter has an army of people who love her. You know she'll be cared for. Stop worrying."

Harry let the relief flood through him. "I think it's just the hormones mainly. With this little one ready to make her entrance any day, the hormones grow."

Severus smiled at that. "You know we've had it pretty easy. Other then the nesting period you seem to be in, the symptoms has not been too bad."

Harry nudged him in the ribs. "Speak for yourself. You're not the one who is carrying a good sized watermelon who seems to be crushing your bladder."

Severus conceded that point. "I don't, you're right but our bond lets me feel some of it. No veela mate can say they don't feel at least part of it."

Harry knew he was right. "Well I can assure you that you're lucky you only have the feelings. When she's born I will wait for years to have another one."

Severus helped his husband up to his feet. "We should go in. You should have some dinner to keep up your strength."

Harry felt his stomach grumbling. "This little one agrees with you it seems. I hope we're having chicken, I could really go for a platter of it right now."

Severus smiled. "I guess you have a few cravings though thankfully not to out there. I'm sure we can have some chicken brought if there isn't any."

When they sat down at the table Harry's eyes scanned the table and he noticed no chicken. Severus laughed when he saw his husband's disappointment and called for one of the house elves to bring some.

Lucius smiled. "We haven't had it in months. I think with all of the pregnancies going through phases were they didn't like the smell of chicken, the elves were trying to be safe."

Harry remembered with a shade of green that short phase. "I hope Fleur isn't there right now because I really need to sink my teeth into a drumstick right now."

Fleur smiled from across the table. "No, I and your little name sake could go for some chicken as well."

Rodger and Remus shared a look between them. Rodger laughed. "Not missing being pregnant at all are you?"

Remus shook his head. "No. I am happy to have been pregnant but I much prefer her in my arms and my hormones back to normal."

Harry finished off three full plates of food and ate at least three huge drumsticks of chicken that night before he finally was done and his husband helped him to head up to their room for bed. Movement for Harry was becoming more and more laboured as his ankles were starting to swell as his back was starting to ache as well.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over in Britain Voldemort was sitting in the chair in his bedroom watching as his pretty little kitten lay sleeping on the bed. Her stomach had bloomed the last few months and he was revelling over the great swell of her stomach in which they recently learned she carried his son.

There was a knock at the door and Voldemort grimaced. "Come in."

Rodolphus walked into the room. "I am sorry to disturb you my lord but I have brought you word of our latest raid."

Voldemort smiled. "Have you brought me a few new prisoners for me to play with?"

The man nodded. "We have. There is a woman and her children for your pleasure my lord. The Weasleys have them waiting you in the throne room."

Looking down at his kitty he ran his hand through her hair. "Sleep my precious little kitten. You keep my son strong and you'll be my queen soon enough."

Rodolphus looked down at her with such anger in his eyes at the thought of the death of his late wife. "My lord, I will stay and watch over her."

Voldemort did not trust his former inner circle member. "No. You will accompany me. My guards will keep an eye on her and make sure she is safe here."

Rodolphus knew better to argue. He and his brother knew that it would never be as simple as that. "Of course my lord."

They walked into the throne room where the muggle woman and her muggle born wizard son and daughter were kneeling on the floor in front of Molly and Ron who were both grinning from ear to ear. Their positions had been steadily rising until now they were in the inner circle, since Ginny had become pregnant.

"We have brought you some gifts for your fun my Lord." Ron said and pointed at then,

Voldemort stepped forward and admired their naked bodies and smiled. "You have done well. I will give you the choice of the boy or the mother for your fun."

Ron reached out and grabbed the twelve year old boy. "I think I'd like his warm little body in my bed."

Voldemort laughed as he watched the boy cry and scream as he was dragged off by Ron. Voldemort turned and motioned for Molly to take the woman down to the dinning room where she could share the woman with the other death eaters before she died.

Voldemort turned to the eleven year old girl. "You can be a little gift for my kitten. She is quite horny in this stage. She'll be delighted for a new play toy."

The girl screamed and was crying. "Please no, I'm only eleven. Please."

Voldemort sneered and pulled her towards his room. "Oh you will be begging and crying for more before my little pet has finished having her fun with you."

Ginny was awake when he returned and she smiled at the girl. "My lord?"

He smiled. "I thought that the mother of my son could use a new little play thing to enjoy."

The castle was filled with the screams and squeals of pain and delight from the girl and her two tormentors as Voldemort watched his kitten play. He joined in, unable to take his pleasure on Ginny while she was this far along. He was aroused simply by watching.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry had been lying in bed for hours. The canal had opened but the pregnancy did not seem to want to progress. After all of the jokes he had with Remus over the Malfoy stubborn baby not wanting to come out, he wished he was Remus. His contractions had been intense the entire time.

Severus was by his side through it. "Come on Harry, she's almost here. Please relax between contractions, you need your strength."

Harry grunted through another contraction. "Easy for you to say. You're not the one trying to push another human out of you."

Poppy smiled up at then. "Don't worry Harry I see the head. A few more pushes with the next contractions and you'll have your daughter in your arms."

Harry gripped his husband's hand tightly as he began to push through the next one. Severus smiled. "I see the head."

Harry continued pushing and the baby came forth but he heard Poppy gasp. "What's wrong Poppy? What is going on?"

She went pale. "The babies cord is wrapped around her neck. She is not breathing at all."

Harry looked at his husband desperate for Severus to tell him that it wasn't true but Severus was just as pale as he was. His husband held his hand as they desperately watched the woman try and save their daughter.

"Is she going to be okay?"


	22. joy

"Is she going to be okay?" Harry asked desperately.

Poppy did not respond but she didn't have too for after a few seconds crying was heard. They were tiny at first but soon the entire room was filled with the lusty cries of the baby.

Harry's heart was pounding as Poppy held up the baby. She smiled. "A bit blue at first but she's breathing and she looks healthy and strong."

Harry turned to his husband who kissed him. "You did so amazing Harry. She is the most beautiful little baby girl that I have ever seen."

Harry lay there watching as Poppy cleaned her up and wrapped her. She handed the baby to Severus. "Just until I can get your canal closed and you cleaned up."

Severus took his daughter and held her with a look of complete heaven on his face. "I don't think I have ever seen something so beautiful as this baby before."

Harry couldn't take his eyes off the child and when he was healed up and the sheets changed he opened his arms so his husband could place the baby in them. He took one look at the her face and fell madly in love. All his doubts about having a child in this war disappeared as his heart soared.

He ran a finger down her face. "She looks like you Sev, except thankfully she has my nose."

Severus nodded and kissed his husband and then the baby. "I think she's going to have your mum's eyes."

Poppy brought over the paper work. "So the name for the baby is?"

Harry did not look up from his daughter when he spoke. "Luna Hermione Snape."

Poppy's smile faltered at the memory of the two brilliant young women who had given their name to the child. "They'd be honoured to hear that."

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry she'll never know the women who she is named for but I will make sure she knows all about them both."

Severus went and allowed the anxious audience outside in for there was one more question to be asked. Harry found himself surrounded by Remus, Lucius and Draco, by the Weasleys and the rest of the order who had come.

Remus looked down at her. "She is such a beautiful little girl. I have to say though she is tied for the cutest baby ever born."

Harry laughed at that. "Thank you Remus, my little sister is quite the looker to I agree."

Poppy spoke up. "I assume Severus has brought you in here as the next question was about the godparents and possible guardians of the baby."

Harry and Severus had spoken for a long time about this. Severus turned to Lucius. "We'd like to ask you and Remus to be her godparents and guardians."

Remus was speechless so Lucius responded. "We'd be honoured to serve as her guardians and godparents. You know you didn't have to ask."

Harry looked at Bill and Fleur. "We'd like to have it on paper if we die and Luc and Remy can't, that Luna will go to you. I mean that is if you don't mind."

Bill was the speechless one this time but Fleur nodded. "We'd have it no other way but I am sure you'll both be around to raise your daughter for many years."

Harry kissed his daughter. "I know. I want nothing more then to hope that. I just want to be sure that what happened to be as a baby never happens to her."

Remus laid a hand on his arm and assured him what Severus had said before. "There is an entire army of people here who will make sure that you never have to fear."

Poppy started shooing everyone out of the room. "We should allow the two fathers a chance to have some time alone with their new little baby girl."

Harry shot a grateful look to her. "Thank you."

As everyone shuffled out of the room Severus lay down next to his husband on the bed and took his husband and their daughter into his arms. The two of them felt removed from the world and everything in it as they enjoyed the first night as a real family. There was no war or death, no problems in their world that night; all there was to them was the innocent and beautiful little life in their arms.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry woke the next morning and looked up surprised for he was alone in the bed and his daughter was no longer in his arms. He was about to worry when he saw a crib next to him and his sleeping daughter lying in it. He realized he was not alone in the room either but it was not his husband.

"Xeno." Harry said with a smile.

Xeno turned to him. "I was told your daughter was born last night. I thought I'd give you some space to spend time with her."

Harry had felt the man pull away from him the last month. "I'm happy you came. I meant what I said about wanting you to be a major part of her life."

He looked down at the baby. "She is so beautiful. Luna would have been happy for you and Severus. She would have spoiled the little girl rotten."

Harry nodded. "You can pick her up if you want to. You're practically going to be her grandfather; you should get some practice holding her."

Xeno picked up the bundle from the cradle and his smile grew. "Luna. My daughter would be so touched by the honour. I just wished she was still here."

Harry watched as the man sat down in a chair with the baby. "You know I miss her like it was yesterday she died. There is not a day that I don't miss her."

Xeno looked up at Harry and saw the young man's tears. "I know. I'm sorry I kept my distance before. I just thought I might cause you more pain, seeing me."

Harry was surprised. "I had thought it was the other way around. I was worried that the more time you spent with me, the more I reminded you why she is dead."

Xeno shook his head. "I know my daughter never regretted doing what she did. She died for the best reason, for the brother she loved. I respect her choice."

Harry smiled. "I loved my little sister and if I had been conscious I would never have allowed her to die for me. I can't give her back to you but I can do as she asked and move on with my life and be happy for her."

Xeno handed the baby over to Harry. "I promise I won't continue to keep my distance. As long as you let me be a part of her life, I will be here for you both."

Harry took the man's hand before he left. "Then you will be part of it forever because I have no intention of running you out of either of our lives."

Xeno surprised Harry by leaning down and kissing the top of his head like he would have done a child "Thank you Harry. I care about you both a lot."

Harry watched as the man left and as he looked down at his daughter the tears he had been holding back when Xeno was in the room. He once again thought of Luna and of Hermione as he looked down at her. He was so blessed. He knew if they had not both died for him that he'd not be alive to have this little princess in his arms right now. He swore silently to her and to them where ever they were that Luna would always know of their courage and their sacrifice.


	23. goodbyes

The time that Severus had been dreading since Harry had been returned to them and brought safely to Romania had come. The time was approaching when Harry would have to go with the others and return to England to fight this war. They could not allow it to spread to the continent and it was already starting to.

He walked into the room that had been set up as their daughter's nursery and saw Harry in the rocking chair by the window singing to Luna. "Harry."

Harry looked up from the half sleeping form of their now two month old daughter. "Sev?"

He went and sat on the window seat feet from his husband. "I have received word from the UK. The time is coming when we'll have to go back."

Harry turned back to look at his daughter. "I know. I knew it was coming but I had hoped for a bit more time with her. When do we need to leave?"

Severus wished he had better knew for Harry. "Lucius thinks we need to be back in Britain and with the underground there within the next week."

Harry's eyes snapped up. "That soon? Something has happened or we would not be moving so quickly. What aren't you telling me?"

Severus reached to run a hand down his daughter's face. "Voldemort's chid is about to be born. Some seers are prophesising a great battle to take place."

Harry sighed. "I had hoped the doctors were right and that Voldemort' was not human enough any more for a living child. I guess that won't be."

Severus shook his head. "No. From all of our spies the baby is growing healthy and strong in Ginny and that it is the boy that Voldemort desires."

"What do we do? I mean surely we can not kill an innocent baby, it would make us no better then him when he attacked me as a baby." Harry said.

Severus agreed. "No. The child is innocent and helpless until Voldemort performs a ritual to pass on some power to it. If we can stop him first, the child will live."

Harry kissed his daughter. "Then we have to stop it. Even if he passes on his magic I can not imagine killing a baby. No child deserves to be killed."

Severus took up his sleeping daughter. "I know Harry. Looking at this little innocent life, I agree with you. We'll do everything we can to stop it."

Harry watched as his husband put Luna down. "That is why we have to leave so soon. How long do we have before we are too late?"

Severus tucked the baby in. "Ginny is not due for a few more weeks. Then the ritual can not be performed until the third full moon after his birth."

Harry knew the moon cycle from Remus. "So that gives us just over three and a half months. If he is born on time it should be right after a full moon."

Severus nodded. "The underground has a place waiting for us in London until we can make it to Scotland. We will be staying at Briarcreek while we do this."

Harry went rigid at the thought. "Why there? Surely there is some better place that we can meet then there."

Severus took him against his chest. "I know the memories are bad but the cottage is close to Hogwarts and our spies say the ritual will be performed there."

Harry understood. "The den of Slytherin is there. He will do it in the chamber. And if we can't stop him before it, then we better be close to the chamber."

Severus nodded. "With us both being considered traitors and fugitives, travel will be had enough for us. It will be easier if we are closer to the school."

Harry took a deep breath. "I know it makes sense and I can understand but it will be hard to be where you guys brought me after I was rescued, after Luna died."

Severus wished there was another choice. "My only comfort for you is that you were not awake there. You did not recover until we brought you here."

Harry conceded that point. "I know but it doesn't stop me from being aware of what happened there. That place will still hold so many ghosts for me."

It held ghosts for Severus as well. "I know. I don't think I can face it without remembering your torture. But we have to do this. For Luna and Hermione, and our daughter."

Harry hated leaving her. "Remus and Rodger will take care of her I know but I have this horrible feeling that if we leave, I may never see her again."

Severus wrapped an arm around him. "We will. We will defeat Voldemort and come back to her. And she soon will have another cousin to keep her company."

Harry smiled. "I am at least glad that the baby is on his way and I will be able to see my namesake before we have to leave."

They left the nursery and made their way down to the library where they spoke and made arrangements with the others for their return. Charlie, Rodger, Fleur, Remus and Draco would remain behind while everyone else would head to Britain. They all hoped in three months this would be over, at least with Voldemort. They'd still have to deal with Dumbledore when they were done but first things first they thought.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On the eve of the day they were leaving Harry was ushered into the bedroom where Fleur was sitting with her husband in bed, waiting to introduce Harry to his little namesake who was born only twenty minutes before.

Bill handed him the small bundle of blue. "Harry I would like you to meet your godson, Harold William Weasley."

Harry smiled down at the baby and then at his proud parents. "He is so beautiful. I am honoured beyond words to share m y name with this precious baby."

Fleur smiled at him. "I'm glad he made his entrance before you and his daddy took off. I'd have hated you guys to have missed it."

Harry looked at Bill. "You know you can stay behind and be with your wife and son. There will be time enough against Albus for you to fight."

Bill shook his head. "I love my wife and son, which is exactly why I am doing this. Like you I want to make this world a safe place for him and Luna to grow up in."

Fleur nodded. "And I will have Charlie and Remus and Rodger to take care of us. We will look after your little girl until you get back. I promise she'll be safe."

Harry felt such gratitude for Fleur for taking on Luna when she had a newborn son of her own. "I know you will. She will be lucky to have you and the others."

Bill clapped him on the back. "And anyways I need to come with you to make sure that I keep my promise to your daughter, and bring her daddies safely back to her."

That made Harry soften. "It is always good having as many of my big brothers watching my back as I can. I'm just happy Charlie at least agree to stay here."

Charlie had come into the room. "Someone has to stay behind and watch over all of the new babies and the proud mamas. I would have gone with you otherwise."

Harry clapped him on the back. "I know you would have. And there is no dishonour in staying behind. Guarding our future is definitely an important task."

Charlie turned towards the baby. "So can I see my new nephew or what? I want to see if he is as cute as his cousin, though I think that would be impossible."

Harry snickered. "Here is your nephew and I must say my godson is quite the looker like his namesake though I think Luna still holds first place in the looks race."

Harry slowly took his leave and headed to his own daughter's rooms where he and his husband spent one last night with her. He hoped Sev was right and he would return to her but he knew like his parents must have known; there was a huge chance he never would. His only hope was that they would at least succeed and be able to ensure a bright and happy future in peace for their little girl.


	24. London

The time had come when Harry and the others were to leave for Britain. The portkey had been made and they all stood in the living room making their final goodbyes before they departed.

Harry still held Luna in his arms. "I can't believe I have to leave her. What if she forgets me before I return?"

Severus put an arm about his husband. "She'll not forget either of us. We'll come back when Voldemort is gone. Three months at the moment, I swear."

Fleur nodded from where she stood with her husband and baby Harry. "I promise I will make sure to show your pictures and remind her of your love."

Bill reached down to kiss his son. "Do the same with this little one too. I am going to miss the two of you so much. I'm just glad Charlie is staying."

Harry felt a pang. "Luna is the only baby who is loosing both parents, Gideon gets both. I wish one of us could stay with her."

Severus sighed. "I know Harry but we both know you're needed in the battle and I will not leave your side. It hurts now but this is for the best in the end."

Harry reluctantly handed her to Xeno. "Are you sure you do not mind staying here and being with her while I am gone?"

Xeno looked down at the baby. "I'm sure. She is like my granddaughter. I know the others are here but they all have babies of their own to worry after."

Harry was grateful for the man. "Fleur will tell her about me and Severus. You tell her stories of Luna, even if she is too young to understand, and of Hermione."

Xeno nodded. "I will, every night, and even if Fleur is already telling her, I will tell her of you too. You have nothing to worry about I promise."

Harry knew she'd be safe but Lucius reminded him. "This sanctuary is safer then any where else. Our children will be protected and in peace while we leave."

Harry turned to Remus. "You will keep your promise and care for Luna as your own if Sev and I don't make it back from this?"

Remus looked at his own daughter. "I will raise her as my own if worse comes to worse. But don't think like that. You will both come back to her."

Severus put an arm around him. "It's time to go. The portkey will be activated in moments."

Harry kissed his daughter one last time and looked around at those gathered who would not be coming. "Take care of them all. Our future lies in those babies."

As Harry felt the pull of the portkey behind his naval he felt the tears in his eyes as well. He buried his head into the shoulder of his husband and didn't care of who saw them when they arrived at their destination in London He may have just held his daughter for the last time ever, and he got to cry about that.

He looked up after a moment and around. "Where are we?"

He was answered by George who came through a door to their right. "You are in fact in Gringotts."

Harry stared in shock and thought his brother had lost his mind. "The bank? What do you mean that we are in the bank? We're supposed to be in a safe house."

Sev smiled. "Can you think of any place safer then Gringotts? You know other then with the philosopher's stone this place is never been broken into before."

Harry remembered. "I guess it makes sense but the goblins are actually going to allow us to use this place, and exactly what is this?"

Severus smiled. "This is what to the outside eyes looks like vaults in the very heart of the bank. Actually it practically a castle of rooms. They belong to you."

Harry gawked at his husband. "I'm sorry, they are a castle of rooms in a bank and they belong to me some how. Have you lost it?"

Griphook appeared. "No Lord Black your husband speaks the truth. These were created centuries ago when the bank was first made, by one of your ancestors."

Harry was slightly aware of having inherited the title when Sirius died. "My surrogate family had a castle built to look like vaults, in the basement of a bank."

The goblin nodded. "Some of it is actually vaults. But it was a safe haven for them, a place in times of war to go and be safe. It has not been used in centuries."

Severus smiled. "Sirius once told Remus about it but thankfully never Albus. The goblins were more then willing to aid us in this."

Griphook broke in. "The Blacks have always been good customers and the Potter family were loyal for centuries. We are honoured to aid the heir of both."

Harry bobbed his head in thanks. "I appreciate that Griphook. I don't know what support the Potters gave in the past but I assure you when this is done, it continues."

Griphook gave something close to a smile. "I believe you will Lord Black. Just know the goblins are yours to call upon for aid if needed during this war."

Griphook disappeared and Severus took him to show him what he realized was a map almost like in muggle malls that showed people where shops were. Harry realized that they had not been joking when they said it was a castle of rooms, it would rival Hogwarts in size and was a labyrinth. He had seen the Black vaults once and he realized the known ones were not even a quarter of the vaults. Matched with the Potter vaults he had found out about, the original vault only a trust, he wondered if he was not one of the richest wizards in the world. He definitely surpassed the Malfoys.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dumbledore was livid. His informants had said that harry and his group would be returning to the UK but he was not having any more luck finding their location here then he had when they were on the continent. He had tried all of the properties that he knew belong to the Blacks and Potters, but none had been put under any fidelius charm or anything else.

He turned to Molly who had come in. "Does the dark lord have any idea where Harry is? I am sure he is planning an attack on them as well."

Molly shook her head and looked at Rodolphus who also stood there. "No Albus. He has had as little luck as you have in knowing. He's distracted though."

Albus sneered. "So when is that daughter of yours going to pop out the child? I expect you to find a day of doing away with the spawn when it is born?"

Molly showed no emotion at the mention of her grandchild. "The spawn is due in a few weeks. I will strangle it as soon as I can. It is dishonour on our family."

Rodolphus laughed at the thought. "You think we should believe you? I have been telling Albus that you're not a double agent, that you are Voldemort's person."

Albus shook his head. "No. Ginny and Ron I know are but Molly here is good and loyal. I know I can trust her loyalty for the same reason Tom trusts Ginny."

Rodolphus stared at the two of them and gaped. "You two have become lovers then. How long, since before or after your husband died?"

Molly sneered. "Since before my father and brothers died. Arthur the fool thought me loyal. He actually believed Albus respected him. He was a puppet."

Albus smiled. "And when this war is over and I have come out on top I will be the one who will show off my proud heir and the world will know the truth."

Rodolphus looked at Molly for any sign but surely she was too old. "You are not pregnant with his child?"

Molly laughed. "At my age? No. I leave that to fools like Lupin. Albus' son is already grown and is fighting in this war."

Rodolphus thought of the numerous members of the Weasley clan. "Which of Arthur's supposive spawn then is Albus' child?"

Molly smiled. "In reality they all could be but for now the one that is will remain secret. For obvious reasons, that can't be revealed right now."

Rodolphus wondered if that was because the child in question was not fighting on their side. "So what do we do about Potter?"

Albus shook his head. "We keep looking. The plan hasn't changed though, we allow Harry and Tom to face off against each other, and clean up what is left."

The plan had not worked out well so far. They had planned on picking off members of Harry's side even though they had not gone after him, so that when he was destroyed by Tom there would be little of his army left. They had managed to kill a number of death eaters, but Harry's men were too hidden. They had not captured or killed a single one. Where ever Harry was hidden now, his men were too.

"I have exhausted all of the known properties of the Snapes, Potters, Blacks and Malfoys. I have no other ideas." Albus admitted.

Rodolphus sighed. "There must be something we're over looking, a property we don't know of or an ally we don't know of yet."

Albus sighed. "That may be. I have no idea yet even where they hid when they rescued him. But to hide his army, the place must be large."

Molly spoke up. "Was there not rumours that the Black fortune was much larger then you ever found at the bank? That there was some hiding place?"

Albus nodded. "There was but I believe that it was just legends. Sirius was loyal and he would have told me if it existed and he never spoke of it."

Molly had her doubts Sirius was ever that loyal but knew to keep her tongue on the subject. "Of course. I just thought that it was an idea."

Rodolphus took his leave as the two talked and wondered again about the mysterious Weasley that was the heir of Dumbledore. He knew it brooked nothing but bad things for them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was sitting in what had to be considered the oddest library he had ever seen. It was actually one of the rooms that was a front vault, and the books he had seen before. He remembered coming into the vault before and thinking you could almost sit there and have a nice meal. It proved true.

He looked up from his book he had not really been reading when the door opened. "Hey Sev."

Severus came and kissed him. "I brought you someone I think you need to meet. A member of our order."

Harry had thought he had met all of them or known their names by now. "Who is it?"

Severus turned back towards the door he had come through. "You can come in now?"

Harry nearly fainted when he saw who had entered the room. "Rodolphus Lestrange? Husband of Bellatrix?"

Rodolphus stepped forward. "My wife and I have been members of the order for years, well she before she was killed."

Harry was ready to faint. "But how. I thought you were loyal to Riddle and there were rumours you were a double agent and were on Dumbledore's side."

The man laughed. "I am a triple agent I guess you could say. Bell and I spied on both Dumbledore and Riddle for your order for years now."

Harry wasn't sure. "My godfather? Your wife killed him in the chamber."

Rodolphus shook his head. "It was staged. Sirius was loyal to the order back then too. He had to get away from Albus so he staged his death with Bella."

Harry couldn't believe it, Sirius had been dead for years. "No. If he was alive I would know it. Where is my godfather then?"

"Right here cub."


	25. Sirius

Harry couldn't believe it; Sirius had been dead for years. "No. If he were alive I would know it. Where is my godfather then?"

"Right here cub?" Came the most amazing voice Harry had ever heard, from behind his husband.

Sirius Black walked in; healthier and stronger then last time Harry had seen him. He launched himself at the man. "Siri, is it really you?"

Sirius hugged him. "It is cub. I'm sorry we had to lie to you and keep you in the dark. I wanted to tell you but it was too dangerous."

Harry didn't want to let go. "How? I saw you die? Remus made me stay back and said that you had passed on."

Sirius led him to the couch. "Bella hit me with a stunner and what you didn't see was Rodolphus activated a portkey for me before I went through the veil."

Harry turned to his husband. "Did you know? Have you been hiding my godfather from me all of this time?"

Sirius answered. "No. No on alive save Rodolphus knew. Bella and Cissy were the only other two involved. Not even Lucius knew what his wife was up too."

Rodolphus nodded. "Bella and I like Cissy have been spies all along but we promised Sirius for his safety we'd keep his secret."

Sirius held Harry. "You know it killed me not to tell you. I wanted to so many times. But if Voldemort or Albus found out, you'd be in more danger."

Harry was hurt but understood. "So where have you been all of this time? And how come the goblins refer to me as Lord Black?"

Sirius nodded at the castle. "Here. I have done some spying and helped Rodolphus and the order but I have lived here. And you are Lord Black."

Harry thought his godfather may have lost some of his mind. "I'm only Lord Black when I inherit your fortune, and you have to be dead for me to do so."

Sirius laughed. "I am, for all intensive purposes. I am legally dead so all my lands, money and titles are yours. Actually you're Lord Potter-Black."

Harry was stunned. "Do you know what has happened? Did you know about my capture and then my arrest?"

Sirius sighed. "Yes. I fed as much information to Rodolphus and you through Xeno as well, to get you free. I was even there when you were arrested."

Harry was shocked. "You were there? You were among the death eaters like Lucius was?"

Sirius nodded. "I was. I hoped if the worst happened I could get you out if the others could not but I failed you as well."

Harry stopped him."You didn't fail me. You'd have been killed if you tried. I'm free now, that's what matters. Did you know I'm a daddy?"

Sirius' smile returned. "I had heard that. A little girl named Luna I am told. I can't wait to meet her when this is all over."

Harry's face was finally smiling. "I want you to be a part of her life now I have you back. Unfortunately since you were dead, Remus is her godfather."

Sirius tried to look hurt. "I think I can live with that as long as I can be a part of her life. We flipped a coin to decide who'd be your godfather when you were born."

Harry snickered at that. "He's got a little girl too you know. He and Lucius were finally able to tie the knot and their daughter Lily is a few months older."

Again Sirius nodded. "I always knew Remy would make a wonderful dad. He has always loved Draaco like his own even when Cissy was alive, and you."

Severus took a seat. "Now that he has revealed himself, your godfather will be accompanying us to Scotland and helping us with this war."

Harry turned to look at his godfather. "You are? I thought it was too dangerous for you to leave this place."

Rodolphus spoke. "It is and I have tried to talk some sense into him but he will not here reason and insists he must be with you."

Sirius shrugged. "I have stayed away to protect Harry but there is no reason now that he knows I'm alive. I want to be there for him like I should be."

Harry didn't care about the danger. "I'm so glad. It'll be amazing having my godfather fighting by my side again. I have missed you so much Siri."

Sirius hugged him again. "I have missed you more Harry. It broke my heart to watch you and not be able to tell you that I was alive."

The others left the room to allow the two some time alone together to catch up on everything that had happened. Severus had never been so glad to see the mutt before. When Rodolphus had shown up that day and told him the truth, he had been stunned. He was happy for his husband's sake. He knew how much Harry needed this right now with everything else going on.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus sat down at a desk in a make shift office further back into the vault castle and looked across the desk top to where Rodolphus sat. He had worked with the man for years, both triple spies as they called themselves. He was stunned Rodolphus had managed to keep the secret all this time. The man had more news though.

"I wanted to tell you though about how my last meeting with Albus went." Rodolphus started.

Severus knew Albus believed that Rodolphis was his lone loyal spy in the death eaters he had left other then the Weasley kids. "Something's happened?"

Rodolphus explained. "Seems Molly and Albus have been lovers since before she married Arthur. She has offered to murder the baby as soon as Ginny gives birth."

Severus was shocked. "Can we trust her? I mean it seems like most of the Weasleys are loyal to Voldemort and not to Dumbledore as he believes."

Rodolphus nodded. "The real shocker though is Molly and Dumbledore mentioned his heir. It seems that Molly's children aren't all Weasleys."

That one shocked Severus. "You're telling me that one of those red headed kids do not belong to Arthur?"

Rodolphus nodded. "Albus had red hair when he was young and so does Molly. They wouldn't tell me which one; I know they don't trust me that well."

Severus sighed. "We at least know we can eliminate two. Albus would never consider a daughter as heir, or whore his daughter our. And it won't be Fred."

Rodolphus agreed. "The mental powers that Fred has, if Albus knew Fred had them he would never have let go of the boy. His own son he'd have been able to see."

Severus ran through the others. "From the oaths I doubt it is any of ours unless they have no idea and are still loyal. My guess is it is likely Ron."

Rodolphus had thought the same thing. "Albus would keep his heirs close. I just worry there is still a slim chance that one of ours is his son."

Severus shared his concerns. "We'll find out but like I said the oaths should be enough. I think if they are one of ours, that child had no idea of his father."

Rodolphus looked towards the door. "I think we should not tell Harry about this right now. He has been reunited with Siri finally and has enough to deal with"

Severus readily agreed. "My husband is having a hard time being away from our child and facing the pending war. I'd ease his concern as much as I can."

The two men spoke for a while before Rodolphus had to leave as he had work to do for both sides he was spying on. Since his wife had died, he had become far more valuable to their side for information and they couldn't risk him being found out.


	26. Briarcreek

Harry was he thought ready to face it but when they apparated to the grounds of McGonagall castle and Harry found himself standing and looking at the cottage he felt his heart pounding harder in his chest and he wasn't sure he could do this.

He felt a strong arm around his waist. "I know Harry. I know."

He turned to his husband's embrace. "I don't know why it bothers me. You were the one who has memories of it. I was unconscious the entire time."

Severus was shaken to. "I know it seems odd but I understand. This is where you came when you were nearly dead. This is where we lost Luna as well."

Harry was fighting the tears. "I know she didn't die in there and I wasn't tortured there or even was awake but it just hurts so bad to think of going in there."

Severus was having trouble finding words to comfort Harry for he was battling his own emotions over being back there again. Luckily they had not arrived alone and Sirius could sense both Harry's need and Severus' own desperate plea for help.

Sirius took Harry from him. "You know cub I know this hurts but you can do this. It will remind you of what we're fighting for."

Harry nodded against his chest. "I guess maybe I should think of it as the last place that my sister was alive. The last place she smiled or laughed."

Severus hated to say that Luna's last days were filled with panic and concern, last weeks really, over Harry but held his tongue. "You're right Harry."

Harry took a deep breath and pulled away and turned to the house. "Okay. No more tears. It is just a house and I have to do this."

Severus and Sirius both took a place on either side of him. Sirius put a hand on his arm. "And we're both here for you and not leaving your side."

Harry walked towards the cottage and noticed the door open and a figure step out into the frame. "Professor McGonagall."

The woman smiled and came to hug him. "I'm glad to see you got here safely Harry. Welcome properly to Briarcreek cottage. This is my home."

Harry looked at the door. "I know that you love this place and I am grateful for you putting us up but I can't say that I am glad to be here."

Minerva ushered them in. "I wish I could let you use the castle but Albus keeps an eye on it. I could not put it under the fidelius charm without being found out."

Harry understood. "You are too valuable to us to lose as a spy. I will be able to deal with the memories and the discomfort. I know what I need to do."

Minerva got them seated in the sitting room. "You are far braver then I had ever known before Harry. I am proud to fight on the same side as you do."

Harry smiled. He had never felt close to his former head of house but she had been a loyal ally. "Thank you. I hope that I can deserve all of your faiths in me."

Severus took a seat next to him. "You will Harry. And you're not alone. We'll all be here to help you through this and be by your side through this all."

Harry squeezed his husband hand tight. "I know. And with Fred's skill matching mine, I know that I am not alone in this."

Severus agreed. "I was amazed to learn that Fred had the power. I have no idea how you had even though to test him for it. It definitely could aid us."

Harry smiled. "We were able to connect mentally on the quidditch pitch. I could never figure it out. When you started teaching me though, I understood."

Severus understood. "Your mental powers are attached in part to your veela blood. A non veela to have those skills are rare. We should make sure to teach him."

Harry bit his lip. "I kind of taught him all the lessons you taught me, before I was captured. I know I'm not the trainer you are, but I thought it could help."

Severus stared in shock at his husband. "That's how he managed to do what he did to Arthur. I thought it was incredible for someone who was untrained."

Harry shuddered. "I wish he hadn't. For someone so untrained he will remember that forever. I am able to divide that from my mind the two times I had to."

Severus remembered the two attacks from death eaters that Harry had stopped by using the power. It was when they realized he was veela and what the power Voldemort didn't know was referring to. Voldemort had strong powers but if they could channel Harry's, he could destroy even the Dark Lord. It was that realization that had turned Dumbledore against him in the end.

McGonagall stood. "I need to return to school before I am missed. I will come visit when I can. I have sent some of my house elves down here to see to you."

Harry thanked her and Severus thought to take him for a rest. Poppy appeared "You have been set up in one of the rooms up stairs."

Severus was relieved as the bedroom down here would be impossible he thought for him to ever face. "What are you doing here Poppy?"

She smiled. "Making sure that your lab here is fully stocked like last time. I'm leaving with Minerva but if you need anything, you know how to get me."

Harry fought a bit about going up to bed as he was too old he pointed out to be taking a nap in the middle of the day but by the time his husband got him into the bedroom he realized that the emotional upheaval of the day had taken its toll on him and he was ready for a nap.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry was asleep Severus didn't know what possessed him but he found himself walking through the house in circles as he could not focus on a potion, and eventually stood in the doorway to the bedroom Harry had once laid in when they rescued him. He could not enter but he couldn't leave.

He stood looking at the bed where Harry had been for days when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

He turned a bit to look at Sirius. "I don't know. I never wanted to see this cottage or this room again but some how I have been drawn back to it."

Sirius nodded. "It is understandable considering what your husband went through. You know it's okay to be upset about being here. You went through a lot too."

Severus shook his head. "No. Harry needs me to be strong for him through this right now. He was the one who was tortured and lost his sister."

Sirius put a hand on his shoulder. "And you were the one who watched your husband fight for his life after being tortured and never knew if he would wake."

Severus sighed. "I can't even close my eyes without picturing him in this bed. I need us to get this done and us out of here. I can't remain here longer then needed."

Sirius steered him from the room and towards the sitting room. "We can't rush this or we risk Harry's life. We'll get you out of here as soon as we can though."

Severus sunk into a chair. "I know. I will not risk my husband's life or safety for my discomfort. I can deal with this. I just needed to get that off of my chest."

Sirius sat across from him. "I know we've never been friends but you're brothers with Remus now and married to my cub. You can talk to me if you need."

Severus would have sneered at that before but instead he just nodded. "Thanks Black. I guess at the least we need to call a truce for Harry's sake. He needs us."

Sirius reached out offering his hand. "Truce, maybe even friendship. If Remus and my cub can trust and care for you, there must be something good in you."

Severus accepted the hand. "Friends then. I have to agree with you though the other way, if my husband and Remus care about you, I must be missing something."

Harry walked into the room from his nap. He had no idea about the episode in the bedroom but he was happy to see that his husband and his godfather were able to some kind of truce and perhaps even friends. They were two of the most important men in his life and it meant a lot they could get along.


	27. kin

The day that Tom Riddle had been dreaming about for decades had finally come. He had woken to the screaming of his pretty little kitty and not the kind of screaming that usually aroused him. She was in labour. He sat in his thrown room waiting for word of the arrival of his son.

Ginny lay in the dark lord's bed with the best doctors the dark side had to offer and her mother. "He's almost here and when he is, I'll be queen."

Molly patted her daughter on the hand though Ginny didn't see the glint in her eye. "Yes and then you're family will be exalted above everyone else."

The healer turned to Ginny. "Keep pushing or the baby will loose oxygen and will die."

Ginny seethed at the man. "You better hope that the baby doesn't die. You know who the lord will blame for it. You will wish you were never born."

The healer blanched. "Then work with me here and push the baby out. I can't do this for you unless you want me to cut him out."

Molly grabbed the man. "If the baby isn't coming and is at risk you cut her open like a pig and take the baby out. That baby is top priority do you hear me?"

The healer pulled away from her. "I hear you. Trust me I want to keep my head as much as you do. Now if she would just concentrate and push."

Molly went to her daughter. "You don't want to be cut open so push Ginny. The sooner he comes out the sooner you will be praised and hailed queen."

Ginny clutched at her mother tighter and started pushing. "I want this dam baby out of me."

With one last push the baby slid free but from the total silence that filled the room Ginny suddenly dreaded the baby was dead. Even when the baby's cries filled the room though the look had not gone.

"Mom go and see what is wrong with the baby. I want to know what is wrong with my son." Ginny demanded.

Molly walked over to the baby and her face went pale as well. "Oh God, we are all doomed."

Ginny looked at her mother and the healer. "What are you talking about? The baby is alive. He will be the next dark lord."

Her mother held the naked baby up. "It is a girl. You stupid worthless brat you had a girl and you're going to get us all killed now."

Ginny looked in horror at the child. "No. No. This is wrong. I was told it was a boy. He is going to kill me. It had to be a boy."

The healer wrung their hands. "I'm sorry. The tests looked like it was a boy. I don't no what went wrong."

Ginny watched as her mother took the naked baby towards the door. "What are you doing with my child?"

Molly shook her head. "I am taking the little abomination to her father to kill. Perhaps then he'll spare my life."

Ginny sagged back in the bed crying as she awaited her fate. She knew with every passing minute that her death was drawing nearer. She'd disappointed the dark lord months ago and the only reason her and her family had been spared back then was because she was pregnant. Her fears were confirmed when none of the healers tried to help her or anyone came to check on her.

Some time later a healer came in and went to work. "Don't bother. I will die soon enough."

The healer shook their head. "You are to be cleaned up and prepared. That are the orders."

Ginny watched as she was healed and wondered why she was being healed before she was killed. Perhaps this was some sick way of getting her hopes up. As she was dragged to the thrown room she just prayed it was quick.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly had walked in dangling the baby from her hand as the cries filled the air and laid the child at the feet of the dark lord before she sunk down to her knees in as deep a bow as she could.

"My daughter has failed you and born a girl. Let me kill my daughter for her mistake and bring honour back to my family." Molly said.

Voldemort picked up the child. "A girl? My child can not be a girl. I can not have a female heir. No daughters can stand in the way of my sons."

Molly showed no emotion as she watched her newborn granddaughter's neck snapped and the body thrown away to feed Nagini. "My lord?"

He turned back to her. "I think you and your son are still useful to me but your daughter will suffer for what she has done. She has betrayed me and your clan."

He motioned for the death eaters to have the healers heal her and bring her to him. As they waited Molly remained on her knees. She had sworn to kill the spawn for her lover and it had come true. All she had to do was ensure that no matter what, she and Ron were spared.

Ginny was led into the room and thrown to her knees. "I know I have failed you. I will give you a son next time. You never have to see the daughter again."

Voldemort laughed. "You will not live to give me another. You will live longer then that spawn you bore who is now snake food."

He waited for Ginny to show emotion but she showed none at the news of the death of her daughter. "She deserved no less. If you kill me at least be quick."

Voldemort laughed. "No. You my dear will long for death long before it comes. And I have decided to use you as a test to see how loyal your family is."

He motioned for Ron and his mother to step forward. "My lord?"

He turned to them. "She has tortured and even taken pleasure on you. If you want to prove your loyalties, you will kill her but I want to know you made her suffer a thousand deaths, I want to hear her screams for hours."

Ron licked his lips as he tore the clothes from his sister's body. She was no longer the kitten any more. "My pleasure my lord."

Molly nodded. "My son and I will prove that we are more loyal to you then any others here."

Voldemort nodded. "And Ron if you can prove this you can come back to me when you're done. I have a new place for you."

If Ron cringed at all at the thought of replacing his sister as the new pet of the dark lord he did not show it. Voldemort spent hours listening to her scream as her own family raped and tortured her to death.

Like a good little dog Ron came to him dripping in her blood that night and submitted himself to the lord. "It is done."

Voldemort slipped the collar around his neck. "Perhaps it will take a man to bear me a son. I plan to find out. You should be a good little puppy, won't you?"

Ron sunk down to his knees on the bed knowing what was to come. "I am your little puppy and at your service my lord, command me."

As Molly was disposing of the body of her daughter like trash her son was submitting to the dark lord. So it begins again she told herself. They'd have to be more careful this time. She had ensured the baby would be a girl last time. She's make sure it was a boy this time. Albus would be happy to know his grandson was the future Lord Slytherin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Severus were sitting with Sirius out in the gardens when they saw Rodolphus came strolling across the grounds towards them. He had not been expected and they knew something was wrong.

He came to them "It is over. The dark lord's baby is dead."

Harry stared at him in shock. "The baby is dead? I thought we were not going to kill it unless the ritual was performed? We didn't even know it's local."

Rodolphus shook his head. "It was a girl. The dark lord had her fed to his snake and had Molly and Ron torture and kill Ginny for her mistake."

Severus wasn't surprised. "He would never allow a lowly girl to be his heir. So it is over?"

Rodolphus sighed. "For now. It seems he has decided a man might give him a boy and has taken the last remaining Weasley child as his new pet."

Harry blanched at the realization he meant Ron. "First Ginny and now Ron whoring themselves to the dark lord?"

Severus saw the upside though. "This gives us more time. Even if Ron does become pregnant the child will take a year to be ready for a ritual."

The news of the death of a child should have been heavy news but though the baby had been innocent no one who heard the news that evening could feel any true remorse for its death. It brought hope to their side, or at least more time.


	28. photos

It had been three days since word had reached them that Ginny and her daughter had been killed. They were still no closer to knowing where the dark lord was but they knew they had time. Even if Ron got pregnant right away it would be a year before the ritual could be performed, even if it was a son.

Severus stood watching his husband at the window. Harry had been silent for days now. Even Sirius could not get him to open up. "Harry?"

Harry turned to look at his husband. "Hi Sev."

Severus walked over to him and handed him a letter. "This came in the mail for us this morning. I thought you would like to see it."

Harry looked at the envelope and smiled. "It's from Remus; I'd know his writing any where. I haven't heard from him since we told him that Sirius was alive."

Severus nodded. "You know with the wards information isn't easy to get in and out. I'm sure he wrote as soon as the news of his old friend had sunk in."

Harry opened the letter but it was something else that made him gasp. "A photo! He sent us a photo of Luna."

Severus smiled as he looked over his husband's shoulder at the picture. "She grows more beautiful every day doesn't she"

Harry felt tears run down his cheeks as he traced her face with his index finger. "I miss her so much. I know it is good we have more time, but I want to be back with her."

Severus took his husband against his chest. "I know. And if it is safe we can see about sending you home for a while. If we have more time, you could be spared."

Harry shook his head. "No. I love her and I want her but I swore I'd return to her when the world was safe for her, and I intend to keep that promise to Luna."

Severus was amazed at his husband. "Read the letter. Perhaps Remus can make you feel a bit closer to her."

Harry read the letter. "She smiled for the first time but he assures me only when he shows a picture of us. They tell her about us every night. She's happy and healthy."

Severus knew the words were meant to be a comfort to Harry and him but it hurt both to see her growing without them. "It'll be over and you'll have her soon."

Harry nodded and turned back to the letter. "Remus can't believe Sirius is alive. He is so happy to have his old best friend back. He has enclosed a letter for Sirius."

Severus took the second letter. "I am sure the mutt would be happy for the letter and to see the photo as well. Sirius will have missed Remus just as much."

"That I did indeed." Sirius' barking voice came from behind them as he entered into the sitting room.

Harry handed him the photo of Luna. "Remus finally responded to the news of your resssurection. He has sent us a letter for you and a photo of my daughter."

Sirius smiled at the baby. "She is quite the beauty even if she does look a lot like her sire." Sirius said laughing at the frown that appeared on Severus' face.

"We'll see what your children look like if you can ever convince any poor human being to carry your children for you."Severus snarled at him.

Sirius ignored that and opened his own letter. He was laughing and crying at the end. "He reminded me of our marauder days. I can't wait to see him again."

Harry noticed a photo and saw that it was his own goddaughter looking up at him. "He sent you a photo of baby Lily I see? I'm happy to see she is growing."

Sirius laughed. "Remus told me to tell you she is already showing the Malfoy stubborn streak but she is healthy and strong. She misses her godfathers a lot though."

Harry felt another pang at the thought of not only his daughter but Lily, Gideon and Harry. "I almost forgot we weren't the only ones away from our babies."

Severus squeezed his shoulder. "Don't worry; no one blames you for that. Luna is the only baby without either of her parents. It is harder for you."

Harry shook his head. "It will be just as hard for Bill and Lucius. I hope they receive word and photos from home soon."

Severus smiled. "They did. You weren't at breakfast this morning but all three of us received owls from Romania. I'm sure they are looking at their own photos."

Sur enough when Harry was convinced to join the others for dinner that night he was given a chance to see photos of his godson and goddaughter as well as a picture of baby Gideon which had been sent by Charlie and Rodger for them all to see. The babies all seemed to be safe and thriving but missing their daddies right now. It brought a bit of much missed cheer to their dinner that night to be distracted from thoughts of war with news from home and of their children.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was walking in the gardens later that evening when he saw his godfather off in the distance and he could tell before he had even drawn to close that Sirius was crying. He would have drawn away to give him some time but Sirius had heard and turned around. He motioned for Harry to join him.

Sirius had the letter in hand. "I'm sorry. I'm not sure why this upset me so much but it reminds me so badly of all we have lost in this war. Your father for starters."

Harry put a hand on his arm. "I know how hard it must be. I know Remus when he thought you were dead was suffering from having lost all of the marauders."

Sirius felt a slight snarl. "Not all. Peter is still out there and alive though I have no idea if he is on Voldemort's pay roll or if he is on Dumbledore's."

Harry had wondered the same thing for a long time now. "Peter was never a true marauder. There were three true marauders and now we have two of you back."

Sirius smiled slightly at that. "And the next generations have begun. Well next two. Remus and James have you and Lily. And you now have your little Luna."

Harry's eyes glazed over a moment at the mention of his precious baby girl. "Severus was just joking. You'll find happiness one day and have children as well."

Sirius shook his head. "I had once hoped when the war was over that I might but I don't think that I could go through with all of that again."

Harry was shocked. He had never thought Sirius had been married or had been with a woman to get pregnant. "You had a child before? Why didn't you tell me?"

Sirius sighed. "Harry there is something all of the marauders had in common and that was that none of us were interested in girls. Well James but he was bi."

Harry was shocked. He knew about Remus of course but Sirius had been a playboy, and his dad being bi was news. "I never knew. Remus never told me this."

Sirius nodded. "Your father and I were lovers like Remus and Lucius. He loved Lily like Lucius loved Narcissa, as a sister. He married out of family obligation."

Harry had grown up on the stories of his parents love. "How? I mean both you and Remus have told me about their famous love story."

Sirius hated to admit Harry was right. "We wanted you to have a good memory of their marriage. I was involved with your father right up until you were born."

Harry was having trouble dealing with all of this. "What happened when I was born? I mean did you feel guilty or something about me?"

Sirius sucked in a breath "I was pregnant at the same time as your mother. I was on a mission for Albus when I went into labour. I was told that the baby died."

Harry felt such a pang for his godfather. "You lost your child with my father around the same time I was born? I'm surprised you even wanted to be around me."

Sirius hugged him. "You healed me cub. By becoming your godfather and being made a part of your life by Lily, I was able to be the dad I had wanted to be."

Something Sirius had said had hit Harry. "You said you were told the baby was dead. Why does it sound like you might not believe that?"

"I trusted Albus even though I never saw the baby. I lost a lot of blood and was out for days. Then when I found out the truth years later about Albus..."

"You wondered if he had told you the truth or had taken your baby from you." Harry finished off for his godfather.

Sirius nodded. "I have been thinking about it for years. I keep looking at you and wondering what my own child would look like, even if it was a girl or boy."

Harry felt so bad for him. "You never even knew if it was a boy or a girl?"

Sirius shook his head. "I am a part veela, like you. It is way further back in the line but many pure bloods have it in them. But because James was full human I had problems detecting if it was a boy or girl. Because of the war I never had an ulrtasound to find out."

Harry wanted to be able to do something for him."Is there some way that we could find out if your child is alive and where they are if it is alive?"

Sirius nodded. "There is a ritual that can be done with a potion I know your husband can make. I have just been scared to find out the truth."

Harry wasn't sure why. "Why? Do you think that your child would not be happy to know you were his or her father?"

Sirius sighed. "How happy do you think any of the Weasleys would be if they found out they were the one that Albus sired?"

Harry knew he had a point. "But this is different. You have not intentionally lied to your child. They were taken from you. And you're a dad to be proud of."

Sirius felt a small smile. "Do you think you could help me convince your husband to brew the potion necessary for me to find out if the baby is alive and where?"

Harry nodded and led his godfather into the house. He knew Severus wouldn't deny him any request. Even if he protested a bit he'd remind Severus of their own daughter and he knew his husband would do what was right. He hoped he had been correct in what he told Sirius. He hoped the child if alive would be happy.


	29. found

Severus had not been as reluctant to agree as Harry or Sirius had thought. In fact thinking of his own daughter, he had been more then willing to aid Sirius in finding out the truth of the child he had born.

Harry was sitting with Sirius in the parlour when his husband came in two days later. "The potion is complete. All we will need is a pensieve though for it to work."

Sirius walked over to a cabinet and brought out a pensieve. "I knew. I asked Minerva and she brought one down from the castle. It belonged to her grandfather last."

Severus motioned him to put it on the table. "I will pour the potion into the bowl and you will need to add your blood as will Harry."

Harry looked up. "Why do we need to add my blood?"

Severus smiled. "This charm works better if both fathers are searching for the child. As James is dead, the closest we can come is his other child, you."

Sirius had already added his blood and held a small knife in his hand. "Are you sure you're okay with this Harry?"

Harry offered him his hand. "Of course. Do you think I'd refuse a small prick of my hand and some blood, so you could find out the truth?"

Sirius shook his head and pricked Harry's hand and they let the blood drop in. "Thank you Harry."

Harry turned to look at his husband. "So how does this spell work anyways?"

Severus took a seat. "If the baby lived at all, an image should appear. If he or she is still alive we should see where they are. If they died, we'll see who it was."

Sirius pointed down at the surface of the bowl. "Look, an image is starting to appear already."

They all held their breaths as they looked into the bowl, desperately hoping that the image in the bowl would show a living child. To their shock they saw more then what they expected. They saw the night the baby was taken. They saw a live baby boy stolen from Sirius and they saw the woman who the baby was handed too.

Harry looked at the image of his mother. She was crying as she took the baby. "How? You said my mother was pregnant with me at the same time."

Sirius was too confused to speak but Severus did. "Lily Potter had complications in her pregnancy. There were doubts she'd carry to term. She must have miscarried."

Sirius nodded. "Dumbledore saw the perfect opportunity. He stole my son and placed him with Lily and James. James must never have known about the miscarriage."

Harry was stunned. "So Albus steals my dad's son with you and gives him to Lily to raise. I don't get it. It makes absolutely no sense."

Sirius sighed. "It does. Albus had no idea who your father was. Only Lily and Remus knew about us. He never knew he was placing you with your own father."

Harry's head was pounding. "But why take me from you? I mean you were his ally. I don't understand why he'd take me from you and give me to James and Lily."

Severus did. "Sirius became more reckless after he lost you. He was more willing to risk his life. He was easier to manipulate and set up for their deaths in the end."

Sirius realized Severus was right. "He was planning their murder all along. My son was the perfect pawn. And Lily was so desperate to hold onto James, he went along."

Harry shook his head. "You told me my mother knew about you. I was always told she was a good woman. Why would she keep your son from you?"

Sirius stopped him. "I don't think she knew that. I think she had lost her son and Albus presented her with this innocent baby. She was probably told an orphan."

Harry thought it made sense. "He gave her a baby she was told his parents died in the war. Heart broken over her own baby's death, she took me in and raised me."

Severus finished. "You looked like James because you were his. Albus hoped because Sirius and James shared some traits, you'd pass for James' son long enough."

Sirius turned to Harry. "I know this is a shock for you. I mean you always thought Lily was your mum. I hate that you had to find out like this."

Harry stopped him. "I never knew Lily. I'm comforted to know she wasn't willing in this. I'm not sorry I found out that you were my dad, or mum, or what ever."

Sirius laughed as he pulled Harry to him. "I have mourned you since the day I lost you. To think you were under my nose all of this time, it kills me."

Harry returned the embrace. "But you were there, as my godfather. And if not for Albus creating the false prophecy and sending Riddle after us, you'd have been with me all of my life."

Sirius was relieved. "I was so worried that you might not want to be my son, that you'd be angry when you found out."

Harry pulled back to look at his dad. "Angry? I just found out that the man I have loved as a dad is really my father. I am so happy. I have part of my family back."

Sirius ran a hand down his face. "I felt bonded with you right away. I never understood why until now. I thought it was just because you were James' little boy."

Harry felt such pains. "All the time we've lost because of Albus. I had a dad all this time. Luna has a grandfather; I never thought she would know one."

Sirius beamed at the thought. "Grandfather? I was just amazed at being a dad; I can't even believe I am a grandfather. That the little baby you showed me photos of is my granddaughter?"

Severus had been watching their byplay. "To say that you are my daughter's grandfather is a shock would be an understatement. But I'm happy for her sake and Harry's"

Sirius stood up and shook Severus' hand. His son in law he reminded himself. "Thank you. I hope you'll allow me after this war to be a part of all of their lives."

Severus smiled at his husband. "Do you think Harry would let me keep you apart even if I wanted to? But no, I want you to be a part of our family. You already are."

Harry stood up and hugged his father and his husband. He knew it would take some time for the reality of this news to sink fully into him. He was happy though. He had no memories of Lily except her screams when she died.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus was surprised to find his husband out on his own in the gardens the next day. Harry had been as happy as of late since learning of his father but there was something bothering him,

Severus went and put an arm around his husband and kissed the back of his neck. "What's wrong Harry?"

Harry rested his head back against his husband's shoulder. "I'm happy, I really am, about Sirius but I can't help but think about Lily."

Severus had thought this might be coming. "You know what Sirius said is true. She never knew you were his or stolen. I knew Lily well enough to know that."

Harry believed him. "I was just thinking about the dementors and hearing her scream. She died protecting me and I wasn't even hers. Am I betraying her now?"

Severus turned him around. "Lily was a good friend. She would have returned you herself to Sirius if she had known. She'd have been hurt but she would have."

Harry nodded. "You just said it yourself, she would have been hurt. I mean she died for me, I can hear her. She went into hiding and gave everything up to protect me because of some prophecy Dumbledore faked to send Riddle after us."

Severus wiped his tears. "Lily loved you and wanted what was the best. In her own way she loved Sirius too. She took you in despite her own pain over her baby's death because she thought you an orphan in need of love. If she knew you were back with your real parents, she would be happy."

Sirius had come up as they spoke. "You know she was happy for me? She understood my relationship with James. She was willing to be your Aunt."

Harry turned to his dad. "Really? I mean I understand she could over look your bond with her husband but to welcome your child with her husband into her home?"

Sirius just smiled. "She was actually the one who comforted me when I thought you dead. James was so distraught. Lily helped me through it all."

Harry went to his father and into his arms. "I don't want you to think I'm not happy. I just keep hearing her in my mind and I know what she gave up for me."

Sirius shook his head. "I understand. You may never have known her but she died for you. And for that I'm eternally grateful. You weren't hers but she did."

Harry smiled. "I and Lily's baby would have been raised like cousins, and now my daughter and Remus' are almost sisters. It does seem odd how fate turns."

Sirius chuckled at that. "It does seem a bit odd, like my son in law being my old schoolmate. But I know James would be smiling down on us where ever he is now."

Harry agreed. "I'm just happy that James was my father as well. It is odd enough learning I have a different mother figure, without learning my dad was not my dad."

Sirius ruffled his son's hair. "James was indeed your father. I was with no one else in my life. Even after James had to marry Lily, I remained loyal to him."

Harry hated his father had to watch his other father marry. "Why? I mean how could you watch James marry another person and stay loyal to him all this time."

Sirius sighed. "I won't lie, I considered moving on but I couldn't. It wasn't like James married because he wanted to. He was forced to. I couldn't leave him."

Harry turned to look at his own husband. "I understand. I understand what it is to be in love so much that you'd do anything for them."

Sirius kissed Harry's curls as he had done as a baby. "I would like to tell Remus. He knew about my baby. If you don't want anyone else to know, I'd understand."

Harry stopped him. "I want the world to know I'm your son and James'. Write Remus and tell him. Let our group know. I'm not ashamed, I'm happy."

Sirius grabbed his son into a bear hug and felt even happier then he had on the night they found out. He had known the truth had not hit Harry yet that day and had been worried about Harry's reaction when it sunk in. Now that it had sunk in and his son was still happy to be his, he felt more elated then he ever had. The only time he could remember feeling this happy was when he had told James he was pregnant and had seen the sheer delight in his lover's eyes.


	30. attack

Word had come three days later that the battle with Albus had come. They had planned on taking on Voldemort first but Albus had grown reckless and in fear for the lives of the students of Hogwarts, they had to act.

Rodolphus had come. "He's going to attack the Hogwarts express. The attackers will be dressed as death eaters but make no mistake, they're Dumbledore cronies."

Harry went rigid at the news. "The train? He wouldn't attack a group of innocent students and their families would he?"

Severus nodded. "He wants to make sure it looks like Riddle was the one. He knows Riddle would stop at nothing to rid the world of the muggle borns."

Harry's thoughts went instantly to Hermione's death. "We have to do something. We can't allow him to kill innocent students like sitting ducks."

Sirius agreed. "We will rally the troop and take every person we can get to the train platform. We need to make sure that the man doesn't succeed."

Severus looked at Harry. "Are you ready for this? If we show up at the train station to stop him, you know Albus will make a move on you. Are you ready?"

Harry wasn't sure but he knew he had to be. "I'm ready. For Luna and Hermione I have to do this. I can't let those students die because I'm scared to face Albus."

Fred came up to Harry. "You're not alone. We both are able to control our mental powers. I will help you. Perhaps two can be stronger in this then one."

Harry shook his head. "I know that you're amazing Fred but I won't risk us both. This is dangerous enough for me without linking with you. I won't risk you."

Fred was not taking no for an answer. "You need the help. You have more to risk then I. You have a daughter who needs you. I'm your brother, let me do my job."

Harry might have been stubborn but he knew his brothers were worse. "Fine. But if it becomes too dangerous and we both might be killed, I'll sever the link."

Fred nodded but Harry knew Fred had no intention of allowing him to do that. "I've got your back little brother. Now we need to perform the ceremony."

Severus came over to Fred and Harry. "You think I'm going to allow you to bond with my husband and mate do you?"

Fred snickered. "What are you jealous of sharing him with another man? I thought veelas traditionally took more then one mate."

Severus tried to keep calm. "Pure veelas maybe but my husband does not have more then one mate, do I make myself clear."

Fred laughed. "Do you think I'd ever consider laying a hand on your husband? That is sick. It would practically be incest. You know I consider him my brother."

Harry stood on his toes to kiss his husband. "And even if we weren't, you know the only man I want that kind of bond with is the man I'm married to."

Severus felt the color of jealousy sliding away. "I know. Some times though the part of the veela mate in me just comes out a bit stronger then my human senses."

For veela there was two ways to bond, one that bonded all four elements of the two veela, and the second only in mind alone. Harry and Severus had a natural mental bond even before they married, marking them as soul mates and natural veela bonds. It was the other he'd perform with Fred. Their minds would simply be linked, allowing their magic to mix if they chose but this bond could be broken at any time. It lacked the strength of his bond with Severus but was still powerful.

Fred and Harry both pricked their hands and put them together palm to palm and light surrounded them. Severus spoke. "Speak the required bows to complete this."

Harry went first. "I Harry Snape take Fred Weasley as my bond in mind alone. Let our minds be linked and let us share in our gifts."

Fred followed up. "I Fred Weasley take Harry Snape as my bond in mind alone. Let our minds be linked and let us share in our gifts."

The light filled the room and when it died Severus smirked. "I never thought I'd ever allow any Weasley to have a mental link with me."

Fred laughed as he realized he could sense the older man's thoughts through Harry. "Don't think I like it any more then you but it is only a temporary situation."

Harry turned to Fred. "We need to work in the meditation room as we did before when I taught you these skills. We need to be as ready as possible for this."

Severus promised to keep them informed of what was going on. Their group was kicking into over drive as there was only a day left before the first of September came and they had little time to prepare.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Fred stood under his old invisibility cloak on the platform. It was still early for students to arrive for the train. The other members, using polyjuice they always kept in stock, would be coming among the students. They had done all they could and they hoped it would be enough. Fred and Harry were to stay out of the fighting if possible and wait for Albus to make his appearance.

Harry caught his breath as he watched the students start pouring through the barrier. He spotted some of their order, knowing their guises. "Here we go."

Fred nodded and motioned towards an elderly man walking past them with what looked to be a sixth year. "Your husband and your father are both in place."

Harry turned a fraction to look at his companion. "Are you sure you want to do this Fred. You know you can still back out of this. I don't want you to die as well."

Fred shook his head. "Hey, just promise me if I die that when you and Severus have a son you will name him Frederick for me."

Harry bit back the urge to cry. "No. Don't talk like that. And if you died, I'd likely be dead as well. There will be no baby Fred so you back out now or fight strong."

Fred laid a hand on him. "You know I will fight to the death, like my Uncles I'm named for. I promise you I'll do anything to get you back to your daughter safely."

Harry smiled at the thought. "I hope I see her one day but even if I die I'd die happy if I knew we had made this world safe for her and her cousins to grow up in."

Fred understood. "You will but you need to fight and win today because we still have Tom to contend with. So fight for Luna and I will fight for my family."

Their magically muted conversation ended when there was a scream and Harry looked up in horror to see the attack. Sure enough the people were dressed in death eater robes but even if he had not been told by Rodolphus, he could sense that they weren't death eaters. The auras were all wrong.

Fred yanked him back when a hex went the wrong direction from one of the scared students. "We need to keep down and out of this until we're ready for our part."

Harry ducked with him though he desperately wanted to enter the battle as he saw the students attacked. "Dumbledore. He's sending them and not using unforgivables?"

Fred turned to him in surprise. "You want him to use things like the death curses on students. We're here to protect them remember."

Harry shook his head. "No. I just mean he isn't convincing anyone that these are death eaters. They should be torturing people. Something is definitely wrong."

Fred didn't understand. "What? I mean you said it yourself that these aren't death eaters. Is this not a real attack, do you think it is a fake?"

Harry shook his head. "It's a trap. Dumbledore loured us here. And I have little doubt in my mind that Voldemort and true death eaters may soon arrive as well."

Fred was starting to understand. "He wants us to face off against each other and destroy ourselves. It would leave him in charge. We need to warn the others."

Harry looked up into the sky as he felt cold descending upon him like rain. He saw dementors and another form. "We're too late. He's already here."

"Always to smart for your own good Mr. Potter though not smart enough not to remember I can see through your cloak." A voice came from behind.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore behind him but as the battle grew fierce around them as the true death eaters had joined the battle, the snake like figure of Voldemort appeared before them as well.

"Ah Albus and little Harry Potter, what a delight to find you both here? Albus, shame on you for trying to blame this on me." Voldemort laughed.

Harry laughed at Riddle. "You fool he tricked us both. He fed false information to his members knowing I had a spy among them, and I'm sure Molly told you happily what she learned."

Riddle stared at him. "Molly? She is my most loyal little puppet since the death of Bellatrix. She killed her own grandchild and daughter. She wouldn't."

Albus smirked. "Oh she would especially since our son has become your new puppy. She had been spying on you, building our son to take over for you one day."

Harry knew they were both distracted and knew that if he and Fred had any chance of winning this battle and not destroying everyone else on the platform, they needed to force this battle into the astral plane and not here on the platform. As they were distracted Harry and Fred began chanting and shifting the powers around them they brought the souls of both Voldemort and Dumbledore with them.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tom looked around the astral plain. "Nifty little trick you seemed to have picked up there since the last time we met Harry."

Harry smiled. "Turns out my father was part veela and it seems that there were a whole lot of little tricks that Albus never taught me."

Albus sneered. "So you finally learned the truth of your parentage have you? That little mutt never realized his son was being raised by his best friend."

Harry snorted. "You're the fool. You never realized you put me with my own dad. You never did figure out my father and James were lovers since school."

Albus grew pale and went to train his wand on Harry forgetting they were in the astral plane. "No matter. Dear old daddy James died and soon your father will too."

Harry sensed his husband in the plain he left and Fred's powers. "No. Only two of us will leave this plain alive tonight and it will be neither dark lord, I promise you."

Tom laughed. "You really think the two of you can take on both of us?"

Fred and Harry knew they could. Perhaps together Dumbledore and Voldemort would have beat them but neither man could have put aside their egos and power to help each other out in the end and it would be their downfall.

Harry reached out to his partner. 'Are you ready for this'

Fred made no outward sign he heard. 'Yes.'

Harry sought the rage and the calm, the love and the hate, the light and the dark. It was in embracing both sides of life and death that he found the source. Dumbledore and Tom could never understand. Neither man could embrace both, neither would touch the light side of life, and it would destroy them.

Harry felt the power building like a fire stoked and he knew that the backlash would risk his and Fred's life when he unleashed it. 'Get out now Fred.'

Fred was not going any where though and strengthened his bond with Harry. 'I'm not going any where. We do this together little brother.'

Harry reached for his two bonds and drawing all the strength he needed he sent the power at his two enemies, It was more then he had ever summoned or controlled before now but he desperately hoped it would be enough to destroy them both. It would not kill them but destroy their magic core, make them nothing more then defenceless muggles. The death eaters would do the rest when they learned their former leader was what they hated.

Harry was blinded by the light he unleashed and last thing he knew was the sound of screams before he sunk away into the oblivion of nothing.


	31. epilogue

Harry woke; his body and mind feeling like it had been on some wild rollercoaster ride. It took him a while to realize why he felt this way. As his eyes slowly began to focus he found himself lying on the ground with his head cradled in someone's lap. When his eyes focussed he saw he was looking into his husband's worried eyes.

Severus lowered his mouth down to Harry's and kissed him gently."Thank Merlin you're okay. You gave us all quite the scare there."

Harry returned the kiss before he struggled to sit up but his husband held him in place. "What happened? Is the battle over? Is Fred okay?"

It was not Severus who answered. "I'm fine Harry." Fred said and came to his side. "You took the brunt of the power on yourself."

Harry looked around and noticed how quiet it was. "The battle. How did it go??"

Severus smiled. "When you killed Voldemort all loyal death eaters were destroyed through their link. Only those who swore magic oaths to the light survived."

Lucius came over. "Many of Dumbledore's men seemed to be death eaters as well. We managed to kill most of the others though a few have gotten away."

Harry was helped up. Severus pointed to here aurors were. "Dumbledore and Tom Riddle are squibs. They will spend the rest of their lives locked in Azkaban."

Harry thought about Ron and Molly but knew them death eaters and dead. "So this is finally over?"

Severus nodded. "It is over. The aurors want us to go back to the ministry. There is talk that Fudge is dead. They're already talking of nominating you."

Harry shook his head. "England isn't my home any more. It hasn't been since you took me to Romania the first time. I have nothing left here."

Lucius handed him the edge of a plate. "Then we can go home if you'd like. You know you and your family always have a place with us in Romania."

Harry turned to his husband. "Will you come with me to Romania? You would be a hero as well here and could be headmaster of the school."

Severus shook his head. "No. Like you said, this is no longer home. Home is with our family, all of our family, in Romania. Let us go back to our daughter."

Harry looked around for his father. Sirius came to his side. "Dad will you come with us? I want you to be a part of my daughter's life."

Sirius pulled him into a hug. "I have not had a place in England in over two decades now. There is no where I'd rather be then with my son and granddaughter."

One of the aurors came to them. "Mr Potter we'd like you to accompany us. You are the greatest hero of England. We will see you minister for this."

Harry stopped them. "England is no longer home. I wish you luck rebuilding. My only request of honour is a memorial built for all those who died for this war."

The man smiled and nodded. "It will be done. And if you ever choose to return to the UK you know you will be welcomed as a hero."

Harry thought of one last thing. "I want the name of Luna Cassiopeia Lovegood cleared. She was a hero and she deserves to be remembered as such."

The man bowed. "She died saving the man who saved our world, her name will be cleared. She will be known by all for what she did for you."

Harry turned to his husband and the others. "Take me home to my daughter."

The portkey in his hand was activated and Harry felt the tug behind his naval. When they reappeared they stood in the midst of the gardens of Malfoy manor but Harry practically sprinted up the house, his mind on one thing and one thing alone.

He was met at the door by a beaming Xeno. Word had come ahead. He held the most beautiful site Harry ever dreamed of, in his arms. "There's you daddy."

Harry scooped his daughter into his arms. The pictures had worked as even after nearly two months Luna recognized him. He held her tight. "My princess."

Severus came and pulled his husband and daughter into a hug. "I promised you we'd make this war safe and we'd have her back."

Harry looked around at the families reunited as Bill took his wife and baby Harry, and Remus and Lily greeted Lucius. "Finally."

Sirius came and placed a kiss on his granddaughter's curls. "My little princess, she is more beautiful then the photos."

Remus came and hugged his old friend and they went inside. Harry reassured Xeno that his daughter would be honoured. That night the order had their own celebrations for the downfall. Very few of them would return to the UK. It held too many bad memories for them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Very slowly the world began to heal. Alastor and Tonks returned to the UK where no one was more shocked then Moody when he was named Minister and Tonks took over as head of the aurors. The twins returned to their shop, jokes again and not as weapons. Bill and Fleur chose to settle in France where Bill returned to the bank and Fleur taught at Beauxbautons. The manor though remained home to the Malfoys, the Snapes, and Charlie and Rodger.

One morning a few months later Xeno came to say his goodbyes. "I am returning to the UK."

Harry stood up and hugged him. "I won't say me and Luna won't hate to see you go but I know you have a life to return to."

Xeno nodded. "My daughter loved the newspaper as I did and I will honour her by continuing with it. Neville has even offered to come and work for it."

Harry hugged the man. "I hope you come and continue to visit though. Luna is going to need her grandfather you know."

Sirius broke in as he came into the room. "What am I, chopped liver?"

Harry laughed and Luna raised her arms for her grandpa to take her. "No. But I know what it is like to grow up with little family and I want her to have the world."

Xeno leaned in to kiss her curls. "I will come as often as I am welcome here Harry. You know that I love that little girl as my own granddaughter."

Harry hugged the man. "Then you'll be coming often as I promise the door will never be closed to you. You will always have a place here in our homes and lives."

When Xeno was gone Harry turned back to his father and his daughter. "You know I am so happy to have you back, and to find out that you were my father all this time."

Sirius hugged his son with his free arm. "I know. And I know that James would have been so happy that the two of us have been reunited properly after all of this."

Harry looked at his dad. "Are you going to leave us too? I mean you have your freedom and you can return home to the Black estate and even an auror if you want."

Sirius barked in laughter. "I became an auror for the war. I always hated my family place. And I remind you, I'm still legally dead. You're still Lord Black."

Harry sighed. "You can have it back if you want. I have no desire to ever return to the life in the UK. I love the Weasleys but they are not enough to make me return."

Sirius smiled. "They will come and visit like Xeno and you have Charlie and Rodger and little Gideon. And besides the Black estates are all over Europe. No one says you have to return to the UK to be Lord Black or Potter."

Harry shrugged. "In time I guess. I will be bored doing nothing forever but for now I just want to enjoy my husband and my daughter, and my father as well."

Severus had come up and slid an arm around his waist. "I'm glad to hear that. I was thinking maybe we could consider adding to our family soon."

Harry smiled at his daughter. "I think we should wait until she's a bit older but the practice I am all for. Now the world is safe I want her to have brothers and sisters."

Severus kissed Harry. "She will. And we will make a life for ourselves here in Romania or where ever we choose. Now this is over, we have the freedom to choose."

Harry felt freer then he had ever in his life. "Freedom to choose? You have no idea how amazing that sounds. To know the world is full of choices for me."

Harry stood with his father and his husband and daughter and just imagined what he could do. Perhaps he'd put the Black and Potter money to use to help rebuild his former home country, perhaps he'd go into business or teach at Durmstang or Beaubautons. Or perhaps they'd just live here in comfort. There was such a world full of possibilities and the best thing though was it was also a world safe and at peace for his daughter to grow up in.

Or so he thought.


End file.
